Don't Forget About Me
by iwaseatingthosebeans
Summary: A Max and Chloe story with a dash of magic. Chloe is shot by Nathan but survives. I wanted to explore all of the wounded relationships and how they could (potentially) heal as well as bring Rachel back. I also want to explore Jefferson's back story and return him as a villain. He'll be back…
1. Chapter 1

In that moment, she felt like she could do anything. Electric. Alive with the energy of the storm and rain which beaded on her eyelashes. Frozen by the wind and rain and set ablaze by the girl in front of her.` "You're my hero Max".

She tried to put every feeling into those four tiny words. All the rage and loss and pain and admiration for the girl in front of her. She was trying to tell max everything she hadn't had the courage to say loud. Everything she didn't know how to say.  
How this girl meant more than anyone else in the entire world to her.  
How this girl had been the only one she could share her world with.

And now she was going to die so that her family and her town might live. Being with Max had given her the life to be a hero … and the strength to give it up.

Max.

Suddenly max put her hands on Chloe's face. They were burning hot and wet from the rain but the girl's touch was feather light. Gentle.  
Lightning set the side of Max's face aglow and Chloe could see that she was crying. Tears running down her face to mix with the whipping rain.  
They had touched each other more times than she could count… but it had always been the touch of friends. Not like this.  
Max stepping forward without any of her usual shyness. She cupped Chloe's head gently and leaned in to place her lips against the trembling girl's.  
Chloe could feel max pressed against her. Could feel all of the emotions inside the girl. Regret. Rage. Loss. Grief. She wanted so badly to be able to kiss all of Max's pain away. All of the pain that she had helped cause. She wanted desperately to tell Max that everything was going to be ok. That nothing could ever come between them.

I'm so sorry.

Max pulled away and looked up at the taller girl.

"I'll always love you. Now get out of here, please! Do it before I freak!"  
The words felt like someone else was speaking them. Chloe could feel herself starting to dissolve internally. The adrenaline that had kept her going through the week now raged against her self control like a firework in a bottle. Be calm. Be strong. For Max.  
She's the one who has to make the hard choice. I bet I won't even feel it. Just poof… and I'm gone. I won't even know what hit me.

"Don't forget about me…".

Max bent down. Squinting against the rain to hold up her photograph. Chloe turned away to look out at the storm. A terrible force of a tornado howling with the voices of a hundred wolves.  
Going out a fucking hero. She could feel a small glow in her stomach even as tears washed down her face. Was this? …Pride?  
For the first time in five years, she felt worthy to be Max's friend.

Goodbye…

Max focused on the photo. It was hard through her own tears and raw exhaustion. The weight of too many emotions pressing against her temples. The photo seemed to swell in her hands until it was all she could focus on. The rest of reality melted away like snow on a windshield and she was standing in the bathroom.  
Oh God.

Click - whirrrr. Went the camera.  
Crack!  
The sound of the camera hitting the floor barely registered. Dropped from numb hands.

She looked down in mild surprise and vaguely registered the photo of the butterfly lying on the ground next to her camera.  
Then the floor rushed up to meet her as she collapsed. Huddled on her knees behind the last stall.  
Chloe. Her guilt. Leaving her best friend for the last time. Dying inside.  
And it had to be this way.

She barely looked up when the bathroom door opened. Nathan entered the room ranting words that blurred together. She already knew what was coming. The door opened again and Chloe's voice echoed off the walls.  
Chloe. Her heart lurched and her pulse speed into overdrive.  
She could hear them arguing. Their voices rising.  
She put her hands over her ears and curled into a fetal position. She didn't want to hear the gunshot.  
Didn't want to hear her friend die for the last time.  
She barely had any self control left.

Not Chloe. She'd made so many mistakes… but leaving Chloe alone had been the worst. She hadn't dared face Chloe after she had left. She had felt too guilty.  
She left her friend when she needed her most and Chloe had been unraveling ever since. In a way, Chloe's death now was Max's own fault.

Max let out one tiny sob.

"What the fuck was that?" Nathan shouted.

Oh no. Oh nononononono. They weren't supposed to notice me!  
She peered under the stalls just in time to see Chloe's knee connect with Nathan's groin. Nathan jerked in surprise and began to topple backwards…

and the gun went off.

Max could see Chloe's lower half jerk in surprise and pain.  
Then she collapsed. Glassy eyes staring into nowhere.

Max's world went white for a second. When she regained her vision, Nathan was hunched over Chloe sobbing and pawing at her like some kind of animal.  
Red carpeted the floor. It seemed very vibrant and too shiny. Not at all like the movies.

Suddenly there was a shout. A male voice. Loud and commanding. A female voice. High and terrified. A loud crack and the gun went skittering across the floor hitting the opposite wall.  
Nathan's voice. Pained and incoherent. More voices. Someone was talking desperately into a cell phone. Someone else was doing something with Chloe's body. Nathan was huddled in a corner. More loud shouts and slamming of doors. Sirens.  
It was all too much. To many people and noises and colors. Max felt David's hand on her shoulder calling her name but she couldn't quite see his face.  
The world got blurry and then went black.

She dreamed. She dreamed she was back with her dad but Chloe was there too. Aren't you glad you came with us to Seattle? Asked dream max. Dream Chloe looked down awkwardly and smiled.

She was driving Chloe's truck. Chloe's dad set in the seat next to her and as they drove, he told her stories about his own childhood. She felt so safe with him.  
"Burning the midnight oil again…" drifted from the car's stereo.

She dreamed she was back sitting up in her own bed. "but mom, what about Chloe?". Her mom shook her head sadly and turned off the light. In the sudden darkness, Max felt very sad.

A feeling of falling… of being weightless…

Black.

Fuzziness. That feeling when you first wake up but don't want to get out of bed. Like gum stuck between your lashes.  
Max could barely move. She came too but refused to open her eyes. Instead, she started sobbing. The weight of what she had done, had to do, crashing into her with the weight of death. Leaden. Numb. Alone.  
She had killed her oldest friend. She had barely had a chance to say everything … she … wanted to tell Chlo. and she had killed her.

Heavy wracking sobs that shook her frame.

To save the world. Chloe's world. More tears. Nothing mattered.  
She wished she had died in her sleep. Or that she could have been the one to get shot. To bleed out on the bathroom floor.  
So much red. More tears. More of the feeling of death.

She couldn't even dare to think of what the future might be like after this. An Arcadia Bay without Chloe… It felt like a yawning abyss inside her that she could fall into forever and ever and never wake up. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad.

I want to go home. She sobbed. Never have to face Joyce and David, Frank and Kate. The photography room. She wanted out of Arcadia Bay.  
I killed their daughter… their only daughter… How could she face Joyce? How could she face her parents? A murderer.  
She wanted to die. To blot the world out with pain and shame and never wake up. Go numb and never feel again.

She scrunched in on herself making a small whimpering noise. Pulling her limbs tighter against her body and as she did, she numbly registered that this wasn't any bed she was familiar with.  
I guess I'm… Where am I? Do I even care?

Do I even care about anything anymore?

That thought made her open her eyes at least.

I'm in the… hospital?  
Things were fuzzy through the warm haze of tears. She could make out off white walls and a dull paneled ceiling. Unclear squares on the walls the might have been paintings or photographs.

What happened?

Looking around…  
Sitting in a chair next to her bed...

"Dad!" She croaked and then started coughing. Maybe I'm back in Seattle?  
Never have to face Joyce and David… Could hide at home forever…

Ryan Caulfield was a bear of a man with an easy smile who could barely fit into the modest sized chairs. Quite the contrast to his tiny daughter.  
He had huge rings under his eyes and he blinked them awake at her voice.

"Max?" He said an ocean of relief in his voice. He reached out a hand and gripped hers. Her hand was almost lost amid in his huge, strong paws. He looked both concerned and overjoyed to see his daughter awake.  
"We thought we'd lost you"

I guess I… passed out?  
I must have been gone for a while…

Max looked down in shame. He doesn't know what happened. What I did. How can anyone ever understand?  
Chloe…

"Chloe?" Max rasped still looking at the floor. Her throat was so dry…

Max's dad looked exhausted but he managed a ragged smile. He pointed wordlessly to Max's left.  
Max could barely move her neck, her body was so sore but she managed to slowly follow her father's gaze.

Her gaze settled on another hospital bed.

I can't… What?  
OHMYGODOHMYGOD.

In the bed lay a crumpled form that she could barely make out but the blaze of blue spilling across the pillow was unmistakable.

OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD.

Chloe? Chloe!

Max peered intently at the bed and could make out the rhythmic rise and fall of the sheets. Chloe was… ALIVE? But how? Chloe!  
Tears. So many tears. The world blurred into abstract shapes of blue, white, and green. All the weight of the world. Gone from her chest.

I didn't kill her…

"How are you feeling hon?". She felt a warm hand press against her forehead through the tears. Joyce's voice.  
She could barely answer and cried harder. All of the pain and anxiety of the last week flowing out of her with each sob.  
"Ch… Ch… Chloe… I…". "She's stable" Joyce sounded as exhausted as dad had looked but with that same undercurrent of warmth and hope.  
"She's been in surgery for the last few days but she's resting comfortably now. The doctors say she should wake up in the next day or so".

More tears. More warm voices. David's voice. She was so glad he was here. All of them. So comforting to have so many parents here. More warm hands and soft touches on her shoulder. Something to drink that tasted like oranges.

A doctor came by to check on Max and had her sit up slowly. "When you're ready". He said in a paternal tone. He looked like a dad type too.

Chloe.  
Max couldn't keep her eyes away from the swath of blue hair or the ghostly face of the girl next to her. When she could move, she got up and shuffled slowly over to Chloe's bed. It was like everything but the girl in front of her wasn't quite real. Chloe was always larger than life. Animated.  
She looked so small lying on the bed. A tangle of gangly arms and legs. Her upper half was swathed in bandages and covered by blankets.

So vulnerable.

She reached out and interlaced her fingers with Chloe's. At the contact, the girl stirred and mumbled something about exploding barbie dolls. Then her eyes fluttered open slowly and focused on Max.  
and… oh…  
wow.  
She sat down by Chloe's bed barely noticing David, Joyce, and her own Dad standing behind her.  
She didn't expect the wave of love and gratitude for the girl in the hospital bed. She gave Chloe a shy smile that couldn't hide her overwhelming feelings. Tears filled her eyes.  
"Ch… Ch… Chloe…".  
Chloe blinked then her eyes flew wide. She moved her hand weakly up to feel her bandaged ribs and chest.  
"Max? I… Nathan?".  
Max had no answers to give. She only had here own presence to offer.  
"I'm here." Her voice was all wobbly. Tears poured down her cheeks.  
Chloe visibly relaxed. Joyce stepped up to lay her hand on Chloe's head.  
"Rest sweetheart, you're safe."  
Chloe's eyes closed again. She mumbled something then said with a smile "…and then I saved the world." Then she was asleep again.  
Max noticed David and Joyce standing very close together holding hands. Both of their eyes were shining wet with tears. Ryan put a gentle hand on Joyce's shoulder and with the other hand, pulled Max close to him. They stood like that for a while. All four watching the girl with the blue hair sleep in the hospital bed before the next doctor came by.

"You were out for almost a week but the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with you. We were terrified you had fallen into a coma and might not wake up." Dad was saying. He gave Max his best warm smile and offered her another onion ring. She tried to take it but he jerked it away at the last moment. "Too slow girl". She giggled and stuck her tongue out at him. "Sorry to scare you dad. It was… so intense… I'm just happy Chloe is ok." He ate the onion ring with a sad smile. "I'm glad she's ok too. Just don't do that again. I need my super-max in one piece." She smiled back at him.  
The two of them sat in the hospital room with Chloe asleep and David keeping watch over her. Max's dad had gone out to get food for everyone and they sat in a small circle of chairs and bed eating. David was quiet and somber.

"What happened to Nathan?" Max asked. She was still trying to wrap her mind around everything that had happened since she had passed out. It still felt all fuzzy.  
"In jail for now though there's talk of having him moved to psychiatric confinement" David replied. "I've been here with Chloe so I don't know much about what happened after I left".

David had spent every moment with Chloe only taking breaks to use the bathroom. He had eaten and slept in the chair next to her bed. A soldier at his post.  
"Nathan confessed and we caught that bastard Jefferson." David continued his voice steely. "He's going away for a long long time".  
A pang of guilt flashed across David's face along with many uglier emotions. He must blame himself…

Max's mind flash to the bunker. "Just lay still max." Jefferson's oily voice had slithered through the air while she had fought to get outside and free.  
Jefferson fighting David. Being shot. Getting free only to find the storm.  
Oh god. The storm was coming.  
The Storm!  
Was it still coming? She hadn't dare let herself think about it since waking up.  
She needed to be sure.

"Uh… how has the weather been?" She tried to sound casual.  
"Mostly sunny" Her dad smiled. "A few clouds. I don't know. We were mostly in here staying with you two".

Entirely normal weather. Max sank back on the bed with a sigh. Of course that was no guarantee that the storm wouldn't show up at a later date but… if no one had noticed anything amiss.  
Maybe they were ok?  
Max decided that would have to be enough for now.  
Maybe she had actually saved Chloe? Maybe getting shot had just wounded her enough to satisfy fate? Maybe she had distracted Nathan at exactly the right time? Maybe.

Then another thought hit her:  
Would Chloe remember any of the week they had gone through together? Would Chloe even remember that Max was in Arcadia Bay?  
Just the fact that she was safe was enough for Max. She could worry about the details later. So much later.

Max and the three parents talked for a while longer and then eventually went their separate ways. David explained how he had heard the gunshot in the hallway and had come rushing in to find Chloe and Nathan. His old reflexes had kicked in and he had quickly disabled Nathan knocking the gun out of his hand. The EMTS had shown up and taken Chloe and max to the hospital and Nathan had broken down and confessed everything. The cops raided the bunker and found Jefferson at work. He and Nathan were both facing murder charges.

David seemed too shell shocked to ask Max what she was doing in the bathroom and she hadn't want to bring it up. Everyone was just happy that she and Chloe were alive.

With max and Ryan's encouragement, David finally went home to get a proper rest. Ryan had rented a hotel room nearby and would sleep there for the night now that he knew Max was ok. Max's mom would be flying out to join him just as soon as she could get some time off of work and the two of them planning to stay for a while. Max didn't say it out loud but having her parents there was incredibly comforting.

There's nothing so scary that a mom can't deal with it.

The doctors insisted on keeping Max in the hospital another night to keep an eye on her. Just in case they said.  
Max had no problem there. Chloe had slept peacefully and wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

The bed was warm and the room had a Chloe. This is where she belonged.

Chloe hadn't stirred since max had woken her. She lay peacefully sleeping. The doctors told them that it was a very good sign that she had woken up and recognized Max. Now all they needed to do was wait.

After everyone had left, Max lay awake pondering. Had they really come through everything? She was honestly too tired to worry about any other outcome. Anxiety takes energy. Energy she just didn't have. She looked over at the girl and smiled. Chloe had been mumbling in her sleep and max had been able to make out a few phrases.  
She'd picked out Frank and Pompidou's names as well as her own and William's.

There was a quiet knock on the door and then the nurse poked her head in. "I'm just about to head home for the night, do you need anything Max?".  
The nurse was a large motherly type with dark skin who made Max laugh and feel safe.

Her name is… Emma? I think? She gives me warm and fuzzies.

"I think I'm good". Max said. She gave Emma a shy smile.  
She was always shy around non-family adults.

"Well hon, if you need anything, just hit that button to speak to the night nurse". Emma pointed to a small intercom unit mounted near the bed.  
"The nurse on duty tonight - his name is Isaac. I'll tell him to look in on you if you need him".

"Thanks"  
"Sleep well hon, see you tomorrow!"  
The door closed leaving Max alone with the sleeping Chloe.

Max pulled up her phone and started browsing through text messages. A few from her dad letting her know he was on his way. Some from mom sending her love and that she would be there soon.  
Some from her Blackwell friends hoping they could come see her and hoping she was ok.

Whoa. One from Victoria.  
Hoping she and Chloe were ok.  
Crazy.

That… was exhausting…  
She turned her phone off. The real world could wait until tomorrow.  
Everything could wait until tomorrow. Chloe was alive. Chloe. Was. Alive.  
More tears.  
Sleep is good.  
She curled on her side and let herself drift off…

She dreamed again. She was holding hands with Chloe as they went out trick or treating. They were both dressed up like pirates. Because pirates. Duh.

She was at school back home. Awkwardly trying to make friends. It was sorta working but … something was out of place. Loneliness. Guilt.

She was at Blackwell. The halls were empty and the shadows were a little too dark. Not enough light… just like the dark room.

Then she was in Chloe's room sitting with Chloe and working on her laptop.  
"Max?" Dream Chloe poked max's shoulder. Max looked at dream Chloe with annoyance. "What?" "Max?" Dream Chloe poked her again. "Hey nerd". "What?"

What did she want? "Max?".

Go away…  
Ugh… sleep good… "Max?"

Urg… Huh?  
Chloe?

Max fumbled awake. The room was dark with only a soft glow of a lamp in the corner. A gentle white noise sound purred from somewhere far away. Cars on a highway maybe?  
"mfmmfhm?" Hold on. That wasn't english. Please insert a quarter to try again.

"Max?" Chloe's voice was soft.  
"Chloe?" Max mumbled? Chloe?!

"Who else would it be ya dork?". Chloe laughed in the darkness. Her voice was all raspy like she had just smoked a dozen cigaret packs. She sounded very weak.

Hearing her voice… Having her actually awake in the same room, Max felt her whole body flush with warmth.  
… aaaand her awkward gland kicked into overdrive.

Shit.

There hadn't really been time to think ahead to when Chloe woke up and Max realized she had no idea what to say.  
Uh…

"Are you uh… ok?" She kicked herself internally. God she sounded like an idiot. Don't worry Chloe, I'll just hide under this bed now. Bye.

Chloe took a second to respond.

"Well I feel all kinds of fuzzed out" Chloe replied "but overall pretty good. Plus I'm going to do an awesome mummy impersonation." She laughed again.  
Her voice was upbeat and totally medicated. She must have been given a regular dose even while asleep. Thank god for pain killers.

"How about you super Max?"

Chloe sounds… Shy? Since when is Chloe shy?

"I'm good. I've been out cold for a while. A week. Probably the exhaustion of using…" Max trailed off. She was going to say using my time powers but…  
How much did Chloe remember?

"Yeah it was a hell of a week wasn't it" Chloe breathed.  
OMG she remembers!  
"Chloe you remember? Like you know?" Max asked.

"How could I forget my guardian angel."  
"Wow Chloe… I wasn't sure. I thought that I might wake up and you might not even remember I was in Arcadia Bay. Like it was before…"

Max swung out of bed and shuffled over to Chloe's side. She flipped her phone on and in it's cool blue light she could see Chloe looking up at her with tears in her eyes.  
"You saved me".

Max started crying too. She reached out and grasped Chloe's hand. Chloe gripped back.  
"I th… th… thought I lost you." Max sobbed. "Nathan shot you. I d… d… didn't stop it."

"Just like I asked you too". Said Chloe. Tears were running down her cheeks onto her pillow. "Oh Max, you had to be so brave for me. I can't believe I asked you too…" her voice trailed off.  
"N… n… not your fault". Max cried. "Y… y… your safe now. No Nathan. N… n… no storm."  
The two girls broke down crying together. Max leaned in and snuggled close to Chloe. As close as she could get without moving her left side to much.

"L… love you" Max whispered. Her eyes gummy with tears.  
"My guardian Max" Chloe whispered into her hair. Max could feel Chloe's tears against her cheek. "You're safe now. We're safe now".

They had both had to be so strong. So high functioning amid total chaos and insanity. They could let those burdens down and just be two best friends again.

Max relished every soft cry and clinging touch from Chloe. The girl was almost mindless with exhaustion and pain but it was the good kind of hurt - like crying in the arms of a loving parent and just being able to let go. Chloe for her part could feel Max trembling against her. Shaking with the raw terror she hand't let herself feel before. It was insane for the universe to give a young girl the power to warp reality. There was no way Max could keep so much pressure in and stay sane.

Eventually they both quieted down. Sharp sobs became soft murmurs and whispers of comfort. Max eventually drifted off to sleep with her arm draped across Chloe's midsection. Max snored very slightly but Chloe found the sound soothing rather than obnoxious.

Chloe hadn't said anything but she had been slightly alarmed at just how tired max looked. There were huge circles under Max's eyes and she didn't seem to be fully able to focus on things. Max had awkwardly climbed into the small hospital bed with her and had fallen back asleep almost right away. After everything she had been through, snuggling with Max was as close to heaven as Chloe could get.

She had made it. Survived. They had made it. Together.

Chloe was a tough one. A fighter but seeing just how far Max had pushed herself to save her had broken some knot of self defense that had been keeping her feelings at a distance. She felt different. Exposed. Vulnerable. She had never really stopped crying ever since she woke up.

They had stayed up to talk a little. The storm. Jefferson. Nathan. They held hands and cried together. Soft touches and shared warmth and comfort in the darkness.  
Chloe remembered almost everything that had happened or not happened with a few fuzzy patches. She hadn't remembered anything from the lighthouse while she was in the bathroom with Nathan but while she slept it had mostly all come back. Kind of like the voice of a long forgotten friend.  
When she woke up the world had felt clear and full of sharp edges.

Max.  
Chloe had remembered with flashes of guilt everything Max had done to save her. Everything she'd put Max through. Everything she'd asked of the girl.  
They had shared something so terrifying that she couldn't put it into words.

Shame. Fear. Relief. Exhaustion. In the internal death match of emotions exhaustion was winning and Chloe could feel her eyelids drooping. She idly stroked Max's hair and the girl made a whimpering sound and snuggled closer. It had never been like this with anyone before… This new feeling of calm with Max. The girl who had literally bent her own mind and heart in knots to save Chloe. Chloe could feel the exhaustion of her own body betraying her desire to think. There would be more time later. Her eyes fell closed and the world melted away.

No dreams. Only simple, blissful sleep.

* * *

 _Boom! Chloe lives but so many loose ends. I always thought that if Chloe got shot in the middle of a crowded school, it would cause chaos and that Chloe would have a good chance of getting medical attention in time. Never mind that Max might have nudged things by distracting Nathan…_

 _Anyway. After reading so many amazing LIS fanfics, I wanted to try writing my own. I started having so many ideas drawn from my own favorite books. Especially Jim Butcher's The Dresden Files. I love his approach to magic and I fully intend to introduce more super powered characters._

 _Maybe even Chloe…_


	2. Chapter 2

The one window in the room was covered by a brown shade. The sunlight coming through was muffled giving the place a soft golden glow. Birds chirped softly outside and cars passed quietly far away.

Chloe was the first to stir. Her back was one big knot of cramps. She couldn't move very much with her bandages and something or someone warm pressed up against her side. She opened her eyes to find… Max. Warm, soft, and smelling like strawberries. She could see a corner of the girl's face. Slackly resting against Chloe's stomach a bit of drool hanging out. It was… kind of adorable.

Max I love you but if I don't move, I am going to die. I can at least do this gently?

Chloe bent down and planted a soft kiss in Max's hair. "Morning Hippie". She whispered with a smile. Max blinked her eyes slowly and raised her head. Her soft hair falling to perfectly frame her gentle features. "Chloe". Max offered a smile of her own. She bent her head down and snuggled shyly against Chloe's stomach. "Best wakeup ever".  
Chloe hummphed and slapped Max's back weakly. "Let me up nerd! I'm going to die if I can't move!".  
Max got up slowly and stretched. Chloe's eye was immediately drawn to Max's lithe body shifting under her sweatshirt. Suddenly she felt her cheeks burn. Uhh… Should I be… um?  
Huh?  
Confused.  
Fuck this. Need to move.  
"Here help me up nerd. My back has been replaced by cramps"

"Uh are you sure?" Max sounded protective. She's so sweet. Always looking out for me.  
"Let's just take it slow ok." Chloe said impatiently. "Seriously I'm dying here."  
Max gave her a skeptical look offset by a shy smile.  
"Uh… ok". If Max had subtitles, this one would have said something like "Anything for you." I've got you all figured out Maxine. Mwahahah.

"On three … one … two … three" Max pulled gently and Chloe slowly made it up out of bed. Chloe felt stiff and sore with a deep ache in her chest but she could actually move.  
There was a small bathroom in an adjoining room and Chloe shambled over to the door. Braaaaaaiiiins she moaned. Max let out a small giggle.

Normally the idea of letting someone else in the bathroom with her would have been weird but Chloe was too sore to care. And this was Max. Max never stayed too far from her always with a supportive touch or a hug. She politely ducked out the door at the right moments returning with more hugs and helping hands.

They both ended up back on Chloe's bed. Max sat lotus style next to Chloe's feet after helping her get comfortable again.  
"How are you feeling?" Max's smile conveyed so many thing. Warmth. Love. Relief.  
"Sore and in pain… but so much better. I feel a lot more clear headed today." Chloe replied.  
Max winced with sympathy and then smirked at the blue haired girl.  
"Chloe you're staring."  
Chloe stuck her tongue out. It was true. She loved watching the play of light and shadow over Max's face. Max was so alive her face moving with every thought and feeling. Taking in everything around her. Chloe hadn't failed to notice how Max had watched her protectively every second. It was like Max was preparing to take a bullet for her without even thinking about it.

Chloe found it… kind of scary amazing.

"Maybe we should let the nurse know you're up?" Max asked.  
"Probably a good idea. Need mah meds". Chloe lolled her tongue out and crossed her eyes.  
Max swatted Chloe's knee and got up to press the intercom.

"Hey Emma, Chloe's awake". Someone on the other end said something and then Max laughed. "Well when you put it that way…" She replied. There was another reply from the com and Max laughed again. A second later, there was a quiet knock on the door and someone Chloe didn't recognize came into the room.

"Hi Emma! Max said warmly.". Apparently Emma and Max had already met. I probably slept through it.

"Max. Chloe. " Emma replied with a motherly smile. "How are you two girls this morning? Its good to see you both awake. You gave us quite the scare".  
"All my bits seem to be workin' ok doc except I'm sore as hell.". Chloe gestured vaguely to her bandaged ribs.  
Emma smiled and nodded knowingly. "I got shot once too. Stings like a bitch."

I like her. She's tough in a "don't mess with mama" kind of way.

Emma gave Chloe the once over and pulled out a small bottle of pills. "Think you can take a few of these with some water?".  
"Hell yeah." Chloe realized as she spoke just how dry her throat was.

Shit. How long has it been since I got a proper drink? Or a smoke?

Me stepped out for a second and came back with a paper cup of water. She handed it and a few pills to Chloe.  
Hmm this should be interesting… Chloe popped the pills into her mouth. Honestly she didn't really need the water but it did help. The pills made a lump in her throat but they went down ok.  
Emma watched her for a second and then grunted in satisfaction.

"You'll be free to go tonight Chloe if you'd like to leave. In the mean time, let me know if I can get you guys some food from the cafeteria"  
"Thanks Emma, I think my dad said he would bring something over this morning." Max replied.  
Emma smile and nodded. "Give a shout if you need anything else" and she left closing the door quietly behind her.

"Your dad's in town?" Chloe asked quietly.  
"Yeah. He flew out as soon as he heard the news". Max replied. Thank you super dad.  
"I uh… I guess I haven't seen your parents in a while".  
Was that … sadness in her voice?

"You really missed them huh?"  
"Yeah" Chloe said quietly.

Max's emotional spider sense tingled hinting to her that there was an old knot of pain hidden in Chloe's words.  
She was quiet while thought for a second.

"It would have been so much better… to have extra parents around when you needed them wouldn't it?".

She was talking about when Chloe lost her dad.

Chloe lowered her head and Max felt her pull away slightly.  
"Yeah… I just… they always treated me like I was a part of your family. You guys leaving… I just never really got to say goodbye to them."

Max reached out to grip Chloe's hand. She squeezed it tight.

"I'm so sorry Chlo. Just like you never got to say goodbye to your dad."  
"Yeah." The word was all wobbly. Max's heart ached.

"Max…" Chloe was quiet for a long second. Max watched her best friend. Waiting. Spidey senses still tingling.

"Really… why did you never call?". Chloe's voice was very small. Max hadn't ever heard her talk that way before.  
"When you left I mean. I tried to text you and call you but you never answered me."

There it was. The big question. She knew the answer. Had thought the question over and over again in her own head. Chloe deserved to know the answer too.

Ache. Superhero bravery don't fail me now.

"I was honestly… " she lost her voice for a second. "too guilty." She coughed casting her eyes down in shame.  
"What I did to you. Leaving you like that, I thought that you must hate me. I thought that if we talked again, you'd start screaming at me…"  
"…and I thought I would deserve it". Max gulped. Fighting back tears.  
"That I was a bad person and that I deserved to be alone after what I did to you… That I was a terrible friend… So I did. I hid. I ran away from my feelings and I hid."  
Max sniffed and rubbed at her eyes.  
"I can't believe I pushed you away when you needed me the most."

Chloe's eyes were shimmering. Containing all the sadness and the betrayal of the lost, wounded girl Max had found at the start of their journey together. But there was something else there too.  
Compassion. Regret. Love. Forgiveness. Healing?

"So you didn't just move on and think I was lame?" Chloe asked.  
"God no… I missed you so much. I never found anyone who even came close. Every day was harder than the last without you. In a new city with no Chloe."

"You never replaced me?" Chloe sounded small and sniffly.  
"Not in a million years Dr. Chloenstein. You were… are… my best friend."

This might just be my life's biggest mistake…

Ache.

Maybe I can fix it though…

Max placed a single gentle finger below Chloe's chin and raised the girl's eyes to meet hers.  
"I promise you that I will never make that mistake again. You didn't deserve it - to have me leave you that way."  
Tears traced gentle paths down Chloe's cheeks.

I know exactly how long she's had to carry this alone.

"You don't have to be alone anymore."  
Sob.  
"You don't have to carry this alone anymore. It wasn't your fault."  
Here goes nothing…

Wait… what am I doing?

Max leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Chloe's mouth before letting herself think to much about what she was doing. She had so much regret. So much sadness and remorse and she wanted so badly to show this beautiful girl who had sacrificed herself to save everyone she loved just how much she cared. Max would walk through a thousand hellscape timelines for this girl.

Chloe tasted like orange fizzy drink and warmth and sunlight and hope and pain and tears and scars and flowers and blue hair dye. Her lips were cold and she froze as Max touched her. Then she melted and Max suddenly found herself being kissed back with all of the fiery heat of a punk sorceress who demanded sacrifice. Chloe had always been a dominating force. Her kiss was no less overwhelming in it's shear desire. She Wanted Max. Needed her so badly.  
Needed her light and warmth. Her love and care. Her fire and wit.  
Her Max.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours. Kissing and melting against one another. Tangled in a delicious pile of arms and snugging.  
One more awesome kiss…

…and that was when the parent entered the room.  
Ryan pushed the door open and he froze at the sight of the two girls in each other's arms. Chloe and Max quickly broke apart at the parental intrusion… but… the damage had been done.  
"Uh…" he awkwardly dragged one foot over the other.  
"Tried to knock…"

Ugh this is the worst. Burstintoflamesanddie. Burstintoflamesanddie.  
No combustion.  
Drat.

…and then He burst out laughing. He eyed Chloe sternly but there was a mischievous twinkle in his eye.  
"You better be planning to put a ring on that finger kissing my daughter like that."  
Chloe went pale and her eyes widened.

Max thought she heard the girl make a gagging noise.

"Dad!" Max said with a tipsy-on-kisses laugh. "You're going to kill Chloe all over again!"  
Chloe made another stuttering sound.

I know I should be feeling embarrassed but it takes a freaking army of spiders to scare Chloe Price… this is too good!

Ryan laughed even harder and came to sit down by the bed. "Chloe I'm so sorry … please don't feel embarrassed." He held up his hands in surrender. "what you girls do on your own time… none of my business and all that."

The color was slowly returning to Chloe's face though her eyes still looked a little wide.  
"Uh… hi mr Caulfield." She squeaked.  
"I was just… your daughter… Max… I… uh… Oh god."  
She buried her face in her hands. Max put an encouraging arm around her shoulders.

"Just shoot me again and get it over with." Chloe's voice was muffled behind her hands.

Ryan chuckled and held his arms out. "No bullets I'm afraid but… How about some coffee?"  
"Coffee?" Chloe peeked one eye out. "That… might be nice…"

They all ended up sitting around their beds drinking coffee and laughing together. Chloe had regained some color though she still looked very shy of Ryan.  
"…and so I caught you making goo-goo eyes at Max." Ryan was saying through a chuckle. "and of course I had to tell William. We spent a good hour laughing about it and wondering what you'd do." Chloe blushed and hid behind her coffee cup.  
"So you don't… y'know… have a problem with me… liking … ?" Chloe glanced over sideways at Max. Max smiled back and squeezed her hand encouragingly.  
Ryan smiled. "God no. You know that I've always thought the world of you Chloe."  
"But like… we're two girls… n stuff…"

"Hey man, you guys do you." Ryan raised his hands humorously in acceptance. "Whatever makes you both happy right?".

God Chloe is adorable… I guess she's too embarrassed to remember how liberal my parents are.  
Also apparently she's had a crush on me all this time? That's… really fucking sweet…

I guess… I like her too? We kissed and that was awesome but I haven't exactly had time to stop and think…  
I guess kissing and really liking it and wanting more means that I like her?

Wait… have I always liked girls?  
Did I always feel this way about her?

huh…  
Was she hitting on me during that whole week?  
hmmm…  
This is… kind of the best problem in the world to have right now.

Ryan said something else and Chloe blushed again and hid more.  
God she's cute. I could watch her laugh all day.

Max's stomach rumbled. Fooooooood.  
"Hey dad, what about that breakfast you promised?" Max asked.  
Ryan nodded. "That sounds good. What are you girls in the mood for?".  
"Burgers!" Chloe declared. "Burgers sounds good." Max agreed.  
"Burgers for breakfast?" Ryan laughed "I'll see what I can do".

The sound of the door shutting was followed by an awkward silence. Oh god… What do I say?  
I guess Max knows I've always liked her…  
Soooo…  
We kissed? Does that mean we're like dating n stuff?

My only experience with someone like that was Rachel.  
Ouch…  
That hurts. Like really bad. Rachel…  
I miss you and you betrayed me and I'm confused and I'm still in love with you. Samuel once called you a Dragon made of Diamonds. I think that's pretty accurate.  
God I miss you so much…  
Getting shot and my adventure with Max. How much I'd love to share it all with you. We'd be like the three time pirates.  
Why did you have to leave me like the reckless idiot you were…

Max's voice interrupted Chloe's thoughts.  
"Hey Chlo…" Max sat down on Chloe's bed next to her. "You doin ok?".  
I… guess?  
"I guess… your dad… uh…"  
"Stupid parents always tellin stuff" Chloe said lamely.

"So… you've always liked me huh?" Max's voice was shy.  
She snuggled an arm around Chloe's shoulders.

Chloe blushed and looked down.  
"Yeah…"  
Shy overload. Why does this feeling have to exist?!

Ugh. Isn't Max usually the shy one? Can we please return to that?

Max smiled. "So that's why you dared me to kiss you…".  
"Yeah…"  
"So?" Max looked at Chloe expectantly.

"Yeah! Ok fine! I liked you… like a lot… I've always been into girls too and you were my first… uh…"  
Max raised her eyebrows.  
"…Crush" Chloe mumbled.  
"Oh my god!" Max gasped and hugged Chloe extra hard.  
"Ouch easy there Maxarino! I just survived a gunshot don't add death by hugging".  
"Oof sorry Chlo…"  
Max eased up and drew her legs in close to her chest still pressed up against Chloe's side.

"So… you've always liked me… Wow that must have been extra hard when I left." "Yeah…" Chloe sighed. "I mean… I got to have Rachel n stuff but I never really got over… uh… you…"

I guess I'm going full out truth mode. Well it worked with Rachel…  
Plus Max is right here snuggling with me…

"I always really liked you. You're so smart and kind. I always wished I was more like you."  
"and when you kissed me at the lighthouse… for a second… I thought that you might… like me too?"  
That ending question note…

Max sat thoughtfully for a second that felt like a year.

"I really like you too Chlo. You're so brave and fierce."  
I guess I've never really thought like that before. I've only ever had one crush. On a boy back home. But… being with you… kissing you… it just felt like the right thing to do. I've never really thought about… liking girls before… but with you it seems so obvious."

Obvious huh? That sounds… pretty good?

"So what do you want to do?" Too scared to ask that question but ever more scared not to.  
"Well I've never really dated before" Max admitted shyly "but you and me… we… uh… could do it I guess… We'd be like best friends who kissed n stuff…"

Max you are too adorable.

Chloe reached up to stroke Max's hair.  
"That… sounds perfect."

"So does that mean we can kiss whenever we want?" Max asked.  
"Dude… duh that's like the whole point."

There we go. That voice sounds a lot more like the old me.  
William Shakespeare step aside. The master of the english language has returned.

"We could like figure it out together?" Chloe asked.

"That sounds real good Chlo just promise you'll go easy on me ok." Max grinned shyly. "I've never really had someone like you…"

"Max… I've Never had anyone like you…" Chloe replied.  
Emphasis on never.

Chloe was allowed to go home the next afternoon. The doctors had decided to keep an eye on her for one more night but she was obviously doing much better. Max chose to stay the night with Chloe and went home with her the next day.  
Chloe was still pretty fuzzy from all the medications. She would need to be on painkillers for a while and stay in bed most of the time but all signs pointed to the fact that she would make a full recovery.

She and Max had gone totally overboard into crush land. They whispered constantly together and kissed whenever they thought no one was looking. They were being totally secretive and fooling absolutely nobody. They had talked late into the night. Sharing secrets and aches and all of the pains and joys of just being a normal person.  
And lots and lots of kissing.  
Before they had gone to bed they had both decided that they were officially dating now.

"Check it out!" Grinned max. She flashed her phone under Chloe's nose showing a Facebook profile. It now read "In a relationship with Chloe Price".

"Oh gooooood now my whole family knows." Chloe groaned.  
Internally of course, she was delighted. For someone who had seemed so repressed, Max was all in when it came to the dating thing. Awesome.

Max froze and blushed. "Oh god Chlo… I didn't even think. Should I not have?" Max asked in a panicked voice.

"Don't worry, everyone already knows." Ryan said from the front seat of his rental car. He was driving the girls to Chloe's house.

Chloe gulped and then laughed. "Everyone meaning my mom and dad?".  
Chloe froze as soon as she said the last word and shot a confused glance at Max. Max squeezer her hand reassuringly.  
Only Max would really understand how much that slip of the tongue means.

Ryan didn't seem to notice. "Yup!" he said happily. "It's not like you two are very good at keeping secrets."

"And you're still ok with this?" Chloe asked nervously. "Chloe I can't begin to tell you how far beyond 'ok' I am with you two."  
Chloe could see Ryan's grin in the car's mirror.  
"The more I get to know the grown up you, the more I like you. You're so full of life. I can see why Max likes you so much."

Max shot Chloe a huge grin and a wink. Well then… guess I'm ok with the girlfriend's dad (wow that term is so weird to think). One parent down, one to go.

They pulled up outside of Chloe's house and Ryan and Max hopped out of the car.  
Ryan unloaded Chloe's shiny new wheelchair from the back of the car and they helped Chloe into it.

Chloe was feeling very shy around Ryan. She hadn't had a dad figure in so long (if you didn't count the step-fuck) and she didn't really know how to act towards him.  
For all his kind talk, Chloe still didn't quite feel like she deserved it. She had a creeping suspicion that she wasn't good enough for the Caulfields.

"One. Two. Three." Max and Ryan lifted Chloe up the stairs and set her down in front of the home's doorway.  
"Welcome home superhero". Max rested a hand on Chloe's shoulder.

Ryan knocked and there was a clamor of voices from the other side.

…Just how many people are in there? How worried should I be?

The door opened and Joyce stepped out and swept Chloe into a huge hug. "Welcome home sweetheart" Joyce's voice was the warmest Chloe had heard in years. Like some long buried glacier under the surface had finally melted.  
"We're so glad to have you home safe."  
Mom… it feels different to be hugging her now. Safer…

"And Max… how are you hon?"  
"I'm good… Max smiled."  
"Are you feeling better?" Joyce asked.  
"Much better thank you. The doctors took really good care of us."  
"Good!" Joyce beamed.

Suddenly there was another woman standing behind Joyce.  
"Mom?" Max's voice was surprised and overjoyed.

Oh god. Parent #2. Be cool.  
"Mom!" Max was swept up in a huge hug.  
Vanessa let go of Max and looked over at Chloe.  
Chloe was surprised to see how much Vanessa's face had changed and not changed.

The lines had gotten stronger. The brown hair was now swept through with a feathering of silver.  
Max's mom was… beautiful. Strong.  
…and Chloe had missed her so much.

Before she realized what was happening, Vanessa held her in a huge hug while Chloe cried silently.  
"Honey I heard everything that happened. I'm so sorry." Vanessa's voice sounded exactly as Chloe remembered.

So many hot weekends spent in water fights or playing pirates or hiding out in the Caulfield's attic. So many childhood memories of that voice.

Vanessa stood back to admire Chloe.  
"Your hair! It's wonderful and you… just look at you. Chloe you're so beautiful!"  
Chloe blushed and looked down.  
"By the way…" She winked. "I'm Facebook friends with Max… just in case you were wondering."

Oh god. Well I guess I knew this was coming…

"Um…" Chloe gulped.

Vanessa laughed. "Don't look so shy dear. Our Max couldn't have chosen a better partner in crime."  
Chloe smiled shyly. Max rolled her eyes. "Mooooom".

Vanessa held up her hands in defeat. "Ok ok… I won't be too nosy." She laughed and beckoned inside.  
"Come in. Come in all of you".

Ryan helped wheel Chloe inside and over to the dining table.  
David appeared from the kitchen carrying… Well damn that is a huge cake.

David sat the cake down and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Chloe we uh we wanted to show you how much having you safe and at home means to us… so we all teamed up to bake you this."  
He gestured at the cake which had her name on it as well as a giant heart.  
Chloe glanced sideways at Max. "Don't look at me" Max grinned "I had nothing to do with this."

"It was David's idea…" Joyce smiled at her husband who blushed. I guess he still has a lot of thawing to do. This might be a good start though.  
"Thanks guys." Chloe said quietly. Normally, she would have said something snarky about David cooking but it all felt so different from the wheelchair. Now she just felt… grateful… to have her family there for her.

I guess I'm not the invincible snark bomb I thought I was…

They all dove into the cake. It felt like old times when their families used to get together for dinner and Max and Chloe would go off to hide and plot childhood schemes of world domination while the parents lingered over the table telling stories.

"And then… " Ryan was saying. "Vanessa leans over and whispers into my ear that the dog has peed into the shoes of all of our guests." Vanessa and Joyce were doubled over laughing and David had his mouth open in horror.  
"They all deserved it. It was the executive board from that one investment bank that went under. The one I was telling you about that I used to work for with the shady deals. Surprise, surprise, I didn't get the promotion I applied for."

Chloe lost track of the adult conversation and looked over at Max. She had one arm around her mother's waist while she sat and nibbled on cake with her free hand. She smiled and let go of her mother coming over to put an arm around Chloe's shoulders. "You doing ok Chlo?" "Yeah" Chloe smiled back. "But I'm real tired. Can you help me up to my room?"  
"Yeah sure."  
"Hey Chloe and I are going to take a little break upstairs." Max said.

"K Hon. Holler if you need anything." Joyce replied.

Chloe was surprised at Max's strength. She ably helped the girl navigate the stairs up to Chloe's room.  
"Welcome home Dr. Chloenstein. How does it feel to be back?" Max helped Chloe get set up in bed.  
"Uh… really nice…" Chloe sank back in bed with a sigh.  
"Parents are… exhausting" She said dramatically but she couldn't help a small smile.

It felt really comforting to be back in her room. The familiar shapes and colors on her walls felt like warm blankets wrapped around her and being there with Max was like snuggling up close to a warm fire.

What the hell is this feeling… is this… it feels like… being loved?  
Wow.  
That's way too fucking mushy. I must be losing my edge.  
It just feels really nice to be home... and safe.

Max came over to snuggle with Chloe on the bed.

"I hope my mom didn't make you too shy"  
Max ended her sentence with a little laugh.  
"Maybe a little". Chloe smiled. "It's so awesome to see her."  
"She always asked about you. I know she missed you a lot."  
"Your parents are so cool... lucky".  
Max smiled.

"Yeah they're pretty great"  
"So... I have you to myself for the whole evening. No guns, bombs, or crazy drug lords. What do you want to do?" Chloe asked.  
"Well we could watch a movie or..."

Max's eyes wandered around Chloe's room. "Whoa! Chloe you kept your old N64?"  
"Hell yeah dude! I wouldn't give that thing away for anything! Remember when I tried to teach you to play Kirby and you insisted on going through the game without attacking anything?"  
"Yeah". Max laughed. "I remember you got really annoyed with me and tried to convince me that Kirby was a badass violent pink puffball"

Max paused with a smile.  
"Now that I think of it, that sorta reminds me of a certain crazy cute blue haired puffball..."  
She poked Chloe's un-bandaged ribs.  
Chloe grinned with a wince.

They spend the evening laughing and playing together. N64, movies, and general online stupidness.  
And so many cat videos…

Max sat and posted on Facebook telling her friends that she and Chloe were back home and safe. Warren, Brooke, Mikey, Kate, Victoria and so many more responded with more kind words than Max could have believed. It was like the posturing of Blackwell had been temporarily pushed into the background by the glaring realities of what had happened.  
Everyone came together to grieve Rachel and they started a Facebook page with a fundraiser in her memory. The funds would be donated to orphans.

Chloe liked that. It's what Rachel would have wanted.

When Max and Chloe were starting to wind down, there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in." Chloe called.  
Vanessa ducked her head in and a huge grin spread across her face.  
"Wow… Chloe your room is awesome."  
"Thanks mrs C." Chloe grinned up from where she was lying on the bed.  
"I just came up to tell you that Ryan and I are taking off. I assume you want to spend the night Max?"  
"You better believe it." Max replied. "I'm not letting this one out of my sight." She jabbed a thumb at Chloe.  
Vanessa laughed. "Call if you need anything. We won't be far. Sleep well my angels."  
Max hugged her mom.  
"Night mom. See you tomorrow I assume?"  
"You bet."  
Vanessa reached over to squeeze Chloe's hand.  
"Stay out of trouble you two."  
Chloe gestured at her ribs. "This should keep me on good behavior for at least a week… maybe even more".  
Vanessa grinned.  
"See you tomorrow girls."

After Max's mom was gone, the girls snuggled together on the bed for a while watching a movie on Max's laptop.  
"Max, do you think the storm is coming back?" Chloe asked.  
"I don't think so…" Max looked thoughtful. "I think it would have started snowing or two moons would have showed up. Last time, there was a bunch of other weird shit that happened before the storm hit. No weird shit this time. Whatever happens though Chlo, we'll take it on together."  
"Damn right we will."

* * *

 _I'm going to try to post my chapters a few behind writing them so I have a sense of where I want to go when going back and dong edits. I was just re-reading the LIS wiki to make sure I was getting the details right and it really hit me how much I miss these characters._

 _Also - LIS2 amiright? I really loved the first episode and I'm hungry for more.._


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of Joyce's amazing pancakes wafted deliciously from downstairs causing Max to stir first.

Stomach rumbling. Check.  
Pancakes good. Check.  
Pthooo. Blue hair in my mouth. Chloe hair smells (and tastes) like sunlight and hair dye.

Max stretched and wiggled out of Chloe's bed where they had fallen asleep together and surveyed the pile of blue hair and blankets.

Chloe asleep is… very underwhelming. If we're like officially dating, I suspect this is the only time I'll have a quiet moment around her.

What an awesome problem to have.

Max threw on some of Chloe's sweatpants and snuck quietly downstairs and into the kitchen. "Morning Joyce, that smells amazing."

Joyce chuckled. "I figured you would want some after the week you two have had. You two sleep alright?" "Yup." Max yawned.  
"I got a call from Blackwell this morning. Wells wanted to check in on you two. Did you know the school is going to be shut for another two weeks?"  
"Wow really?" Max hadn't even thought about school. Waaayy to normal a topic.

"That's… really great actually. Means I didn't miss any of my classes."  
Joyce smiled.  
"I wish Chloe had your study habits hon."  
Joyce turned back to the pan. "These are just about ready. Grab a plate for me will you?"  
Max grabbed a pair of plates (she already knew where to look) and they loaded them up with pancakes and syrup.

Fuckin yum. Food is the best.

Max snuck back upstairs all sneaky like but Chloe stirred as she opened the door. "Dude, pancakes?" She sounded a little fuzzy but thoroughly excited.  
"Yup!" Max bubbled.  
I think I've found the way to your heart Ms Price.

They sat together and dug into the delicious pancakes.  
"What do you want to do today partner in time?" Asked Chloe.  
Max grinned at the nickname and gestured at Chloe's ribs.  
"How mobile are you?"  
Chloe winced. "Not very. I think I can make it to the bathroom and back on my own but that's about it."

Max snuggled close to Chloe in sympathy. "Don't worry about it super-Chlo, any day with you is the best."  
"Word. I'm pretty great."

They spent most of the day snuggling and relaxing. Max's mom and dad popped in to say hello.  
Towards the end of the evening, there was a knock on the door and Joyce entered. She didn't say a word, just set a softly wrapped package at the foot of the bed and then retreated.

Chloe grabbed the package and held it awkwardly.  
"What's that?" Asked Max.

God Max. You are so cluelessly adorable sometimes.  
I hope you like this…

"I got you something… you know… for saving my life five zillion times."  
Max's face lit up. "You did?"  
"You bet I did. Now shut up and open it already!" Chloe stuck her tongue out.

Max grabbed the wrapped bundle and slowly peeled back the paper.  
It was… Max froze in shock and a few tears traced their way down her cheeks.  
She pulled back the last of the paper to reveal the brand new polaroid camera.  
Her polaroid camera… or at least the exact same model.

"Chloe I… um… wow…".  
"I asked David but he couldn't find your camera in the bathroom so I thought that you'd like it".  
Chloe reached out to stroke Max's cheek. Max snuggled close to Chloe and buried her face in Chloe's shoulder.

Max was silent for a very long moment. She shook slightly.

"Chloe…"  
"Yeah?"  
Max raised her head. Her eyes were all puffy.

"Do you know why I kept that old camera?" Max asked.  
Chloe shook her head.  
"It reminded me of you. When we moved, I didn't have anything to remind me of you but that old camera. I took so many pictures of us with it."

My poor Max… Grrr I will protect you from all harm forever.

"I missed you so much. Whenever I took a picture, I pretended that you were there to see it and make fun of me. I thought the last picture I ever took with it was going to be the one that killed you…"

Wow she really missed me that much?

Chloe gave Max's fingers an extra squeeze.  
"I'm here now Max. You didn't kill me. You saved me. Over and over and over again."

Did I do good?

"Do you like it? Did I get the right one?"

"Babe you did amazing…" Max snuggled extra hard against Chloe's side.  
"Babe huh?" Chloe mulled the word over enjoying how it felt to say.  
Max blushed.  
"uh…"  
Chloe laughed. "Babe! I like it. I would probably kill anyone else who called me that though." She stuck her tongue out at Max.  
Max giggled through her tears. Then she grabbed Chloe and started kissing her. Hard. Tongue. Sparks. Hands on her back and flying through her hair.

Drinking Max in. Let me keep you here next to me forever.  
Max smells like strawberries and tastes like…

Please stay. I love you.

Stay. The word beat in time to Chloe's heart.

I need you. You make my world melt away.  
My life only makes sense when you're here.

Falling…

They eventually broke apart starting into each other's eyes.  
Chloe's mouth felt very dry. She traced a finger through Max's hair loving the way it curled slightly at her touch.

"Max…" Chloe said softly "love you…"

I need you.

"Chloe… " Max rested her forehead gently against the older girl's. "Love you to. So much. I would…" she paused.  
"I would do anything for you… I mean it…"

I know. You mean the world to me.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours. Moonlight spilled onto the pillows.  
Chloe watched in awe as Max's face became something angelic in the moonlight. A goddess traced in a paintbrush of silver and shadow.

Long moments and held breath. Staring…

She's beautiful.

"Tell me about Rachel." Max said.  
Chloe thought for a while… the void Rachel had left in her heart felt further away than usual. Made less sharp by Max'x warmth but still very present.  
In the dark and the moonlight, it felt like Rachel was almost there with them.

"Rachel was… amazing. She was so full of fire and life. She could take on the whole world and never blink twice. I don't think she was scared of anything."  
"I know how to be crazy but Rachel… she knew how to love everything. She was wild and carefree and she was there for me so many times."

Frank.

"I always suspected she had someone else but I didn't dare say anything. There was always some parts of her life she kept hidden. Even when we were so close. She just followed her wild heart. I think thats why we all loved her so much. She was free of everything that we weren't."

Chloe smiled sadly.  
(I wish I could wake up with amnesia…)

"She actually reminds me of you Max. You're free too. You don't care what other people think. You just follow your heart."

My beautiful silver goddess Max.

"Losing her was like losing a piece of my soul. Rachel could turn anything into an adventure. She was…" Chloe's voice trailed off.  
"She was everything."

(The way it felt to fall asleep next to you…)  
Max traced Chloe's eyelashes with her fingertip.

"She will be missed my angel."

Missed so badly. "You were there when I needed you Rach. But trying to hold onto you was like trying to catch fire in a bottle."

Goodbye.

Max brushed her fingertips against Chloe's.

I love this Max so much. Rachel was my spirit of air and flame but Max is an ocean of care and shyness.

I think Max stole the biggest piece of me when she left…  
I think I found it again.

It feels like… home.  
Moonlight and kisses. Fire and beauty.  
Warmth.  
Feeling loved.  
They drifted off to sleep snuggled together. Chloe for once, was the little spoon.

Chloe peeked one eye open and then the other and a spike of panic shot through her when she couldn't find Max anywhere in the room.

Did she… leave?

Don't assume anything yet… wait to check…

She tried to get out of bed as best she could and shambled to the door.  
She opened the door and stopped as she surveyed Max curled up with her laptop in the hallway.

Relief. She's not gone. Now just have to wait for my heart to stop flipping out.  
"Hey." Max said quietly. She turned around and stood up to hug Chloe.

Wow that's a really great hug. Girlfriend Max hugs are just the best.  
Chloe bent her head down and kissed the shorter girl.

Long and slow. Fireworks and rain. Lighters and candy. Oceans and laughter.

They broke apart both breathing a little to quickly. Max flashed Chloe a shy grin.  
She turned around and grabbed her laptop. "Chloe… I've got something to show you…"

She flipped through a few tabs on her computer and then…

Oh my god…

"Max this is beautiful… I… I had no idea you could draw like this…"

It was a beautiful portrait of Rachel. Her hair streaming out behind her as she struck a defiant pose. Her Blackwell friends were arrayed behind her, Chloe foremost among them.  
The words "She will be missed…" played along the bottom in a large silvery font. In one hand, she held a wooden staff and in the other, a shakespearian mask.  
A small knowing smirk played across her strong features.

Max had captured her perfectly. All of her passion and fierce joy at the person she was.

I'll never get to see you grow up Rach… but I promise I'll never forget you.

"Max… I don't know what to say… this is so beautiful…"

My amazing goddess Max. You mean the world to me.

Max reached up to brush a tear from Chloe's cheek.  
"I'm glad you like it so much Chlo. I got up early just so I could finish it."  
Max grinned.  
"Now how about some breakfast? I've been waiting until you got up."  
Chloe's emotional gears were still spinning.  
"Uh… sure!"

Max babbled happily about photoshop and drawing tools as they made their way downstairs making sure to walk Chloe through each of the steps she had taken to make her art piece.  
Apparently Max was a super digital artist and not just a photographer.

Which is way fucking cool…

Joyce wasn't around so they scrounged together in the kitchen for leftovers. Chloe was moving better on her own now needing less of Max's help.

This… feels amazing. It's like when we were younger and just doing our own thing… but also she's my girlfriend.  
Wow I… never thought I'd have a girlfriend again. After Rachel, I thought I would just be… alone.  
My myself, and my awesome (not) thoughts.

But with Max I'm so safe…

There was the sound of a key being inserted into the lock and then the front door opened.  
David walked in and Chloe froze as she saw…  
the pair of cops walking in behind him.

Oh shit… Little purple dude in my head freaking the fuck out right now…

She felt a small, warm hand squeeze hers. She glanced with wide eyes over at Max who gave her an encouraging smile.

"They must be here to talk about Nathan. We got this Chlo. Partners in crime remember?" Max whispered.  
Chloe smiled despite herself.  
"Don't say that around the cops." She whispered back.

We're just two pirates taking on the world.

David gestured at the two officers.  
"Girls these are my friends on the force. Officer Kelly and Officer Lee."  
Kelly was a large redheaded man. Lee was wiry with short black hair and looked like he could outrun a car.

"They just want to talk to you about what happened in the bathroom. I've already given them all I can and we've worked out a lot but they need to hear it from you."

"Sure." Max said bravely.

Both officers had been standing stiffly near the door but they eased up and smiled at Max's voice.  
"Do you mind if we sit?" Lee gestured at the dining room table.  
"Please do." Said David.

They all gathered around the table, pulling up chairs. The chair creaked as Kelly dropped into it.

That's one dude who could arm wrestle a dump truck.

"Normally, we'd have called you into the station for something like this." said Lee resting his hands on the table.  
"But we talked about it with David and we thought it might be easier if we all could talk together like this."  
He smiled at Chloe.

"We can come back later though if this is a bad time. We know this hasn't been an easy week for any of you."

Cops being… nice to me? What?  
Max squeezed her hand again. "We got this" she whispered. Chloe nodded.  
"Let's do this."

We can do anything.

"I was pretty shocked to hear about what happened." Lee gestured at Chloe's ribs. "I hope your side is feeling better."  
"It's ok I guess. Hurts a bit."

Lee smiled.  
"On the mend then… good."

I actually kind of like his smile… He seems like he might be here just to try and help.  
"So we need to know as much as you can tell us about what happened." Lee continued. "Nathan and Jefferson will both be standing trail and we need your help." Lee's dark eyes glittered and suddenly he didn't look so nice. He looked like the kind of man you really wouldn't want to run into after shooting an innocent girl.

"How about you start by telling us what happened in the minutes before Nathan shot you."

Could a cop ever actually be someone I could trust?  
Maybe… just… maybe…

Chloe began her story. Both cops asked a lot of questions and Chloe and Max tried to recall as much as they could. They were mostly honest though they left out certain details that might have done more harm than good. They were sure to go to great lengths to talk about how much they didn't like Jefferson and how he had creeped them out. Nathan too. Though they also pointed out how unstable he had seemed. The cops asked some questions about Jefferson and his dark room plot but Max and Chloe were careful to only reveal details they might have learned through normal means. No telling what damage could be done by revealing time secrets.

Chloe explained what had happened with Nathan and how she had been threatening him in the bathroom when he pulled the gun.

The two officers nodded. "This is starting to come together for me." Said Lee. "You wanted money from Nathan and you knew about his drug dealing but you didn't know about his involvement with Jefferson?".  
"We knew something was going on with Nathan but no… we didn't know about Jefferson" Max agreed.

Chloe told the cops about her history with Nathan. More trying to get money out of him.  
Thank god he didn't actually do anything worse than take some creepy pictures.

When she was done with her story. Both cops sighed heavy sighs. "That's a hell of thing girls. Thanks for trusting us with all of this." Lee offered a tired smile.  
Chloe nodded.  
"Do you need anything else?" Asked David.  
"No." Lee looked over his notes. It was becoming obvious to Chloe that he was the senior of the two officers. "I think we have everything we need for now."

"Thank you girls. I'll owe you one." David smiled.

Both officers stood up to go but Lee turned back and looked at Chloe. That dangerous glitter was back in his eyes. "Chloe, I want you to know that I have a daughter of my own. Just starting high school. If anything like that were to happen to her… I don't know what I'd do."

He seems like a dad type… Very… protective.

"I promise I'll do my best to see justice brought against those two. You have my word."

Wow. Lee's not exactly what I would expect from a cop…  
I would expect less … humanness.

Chloe nodded… a firm note of fierce… pride? glowed in her chest.  
I guess I haven't felt proud of myself in a long damn time…

When David and the cops were gone, Chloe exhaled all the air she had held in over the past hour or so in a huge sigh.

"Thank god that's over."  
Max smiled wearily at her best friend and traced her fingertips through Chloe's hair.  
"You were so brave my angel. You shared a lot."

My wonderful Max. I never would have been so brave alone. I used to not give a fuck but now… I have too many things that suddenly seem to matter.

Max leaned in to snuggle next to Chloe and place a kiss in her hair. They sat like that for a while. Just snuggling together.  
"We're safe." Max whispered quietly. "We made it."

Max is so protective. I love that…

"You are so brave." Max's breath ticked Chloe's cheek.  
Chloe's stomach rumbled. Even Max snuggles can't make my stomach shut up.

They broke apart long enough to dig out some frozen pizzas from the freezer and set them up to bake.

Hmm… Max's art inspired me. I feel my own artistic nibble coming on. Plus I need to blow off steam after that cop visit.

Chloe grabbed her spare sketch pad and she sat drawing while Max snuggled up next to her working on her computer.

I love how her hair catches the light. She's got tiny flecks of red and gold. I wonder if I can convince her to get her nose pierced… That would look awesome.

Chloe started sketching. Wispy lines became strong angles as her hand danced over the page. She carves mountains and valleys with her pencil and time seemed to melt.  
Peace. Flow.

*break for pizza*

More peace n flow…

And then she was done.  
Chloe stretched and looked around.  
The light in the room had changed from the thin gold of early morning to the reddish amber of late afternoon.  
Max had been snuggled up next to her and was snoring quietly. At Chloe's movement, the smaller girl murmured and stirred awake.

Sleeping Max has to be just about the most comforting thing on the planet…

Max looked around and then down at Chloe's sketch.  
"Chloe… this is amazing." Max murmured.

It was a picture of Max. Her hand thrust outward in a commanding gesture, her hair whipping around her. She was surrounded by an army of phantoms who recoiled in obvious fear at the crackling power in her fingertips. Picture Max looked older, her face more angular, her shoulders set with confidence.

Chloe smiled. With a flick of her wrist, she signed the bottom of the page "For my favorite superhero…"  
Max laughed in pure joy and gently pounced on Chloe. Giving her a huge hug.  
"Chlo I love it!"

They broke apart and Chloe felt a huge bubble of warmth at the sight of Max's excitement. Max had her own unique kind of joy that only she could radiate. One part innocence, one part childlike wonder.

"I had no idea you could draw like that!"  
"I learned on the most elitist canvas ever. Blackwell wasn't going to tag itself."

Max poked Chloe's side. "Punk."  
"Nerd."  
"Weirdo."  
"Geek."  
"Sexy mcsugarmuffin."

Chloe coughed and doubled over laughing.  
"I'm pretty sure calling me that gives me the right to kill you."  
"Does not!"  
"Does to!"

Max you are my favorite person to be stupid with.

Chloe grabbed a pillow from the couch and swatted Max with it almost knocking her laptop off the table.  
Max danced out of reach and stuck her tongue out. Chloe returned the favor.

Sp Max grabbed a handful of pillows and lobbed them at Chloe.  
An epic pillow fight ensued. Or as epic as they could get with Chloe's injury. Two girls just being young kids for a while after having to be adults for so long.

Healing.

They wound up sprawled on the floor together smiling happily.  
Pillows everywhere is an afternoon well spend

A while later, Max's phone buzzed.  
"bringing dinner. Chinese or Italian?" It was mom.

She showed the text to Chloe who… of course… grabbed the phone and started texting back.  
Chloe stuck her tongue between her teeth.  
"Hi.. mom… Chloe… and… I… would like… Chinese!"

Chinese. Yum.  
Chloe's drawing was amazing…  
I wonder if she realizes how cute she looks when she focuses on something…  
This whole girlfriend thing kinda rocks… hope I don't mess it up.

"Hey Chloe…"  
"mmHmmm?"  
"You're pretty great…"  
Chloe grinned.  
"Oh yeah?"  
Chloe was very close…

Why is that my fingertips tingle whenever Chloe get's within inches of me?  
Built in Chloe radar. Ping. Ping. Ping. I bet she's thinking… how much she'd like to kiss me right now.

Chloe leaned close…  
Kissing. Lightning. I'm always so nervous and scared and happy. She tastes like sadness and joy and rain and pizza.  
Chloe is so beautiful.

5 hours later… (15 minutes actually)  
Knock. Knock.  
Parental intrusion. Not again. Why do doors need to exist?

Max grumbled and got up to answer the door. She opened it and the smell of Chinese take out assaulted her empty stomach. Yum! Ok intrusion excused…

Max, Chloe, Vanessa, and Ryan all ended up seated around TV. On the sofa for the Caulfields and snuggled together on the bean bag chair for Max and Chloe.  
"You guys realize how insanely cute you are together right?" Vanessa asked with a grin.  
Chloe stuck her tongue out at her. "Never thought I'd ever hear an adult describe me as cute."

I love how quickly Chloe is comfortable around my parents. I guess they're kind of her parents too.

Vanessa laughed and put a hand on her hip. "I can see right through you Ms Price. You're just like me when I was younger."  
Ryan grinned. "I remember. You were a wild one weren't you. Didn't you set the school on fire?"  
Vanessa teeth flashed wolfishly. "Twice. They only expelled me about 50 times."

I guess I've never really heard about mom's wild youth.

"How do you get expelled 50 times?" Asked Chloe. "I only managed once."  
Ryan snickered. "She was really good at sweet talking. She had those idiots wrapped around her finger… well at least until the gym burned down."

"You burned down a gym?" Chloe coughed.  
"It was a small gym. They had plenty of money to replace it." Vanessa's grin was contemptuous.

Whoa.

She shrugged. "One of the more interesting moments in my youth."  
Chloe was silent with a thoughtful look on her face. Max gave her a peck on the cheek.

"What are y'all interesting in watching?" asked Ryan.  
"I'm feeling… the Matrix." said Vanessa. "I like watching Keanu Reeves process one emotion for two hours."  
"Matrix sounds good." Said Max.  
"Sure" said Chloe.

She's still being extra quiet… Was it something my mom said?

They sat down to watch the Matrix and Ryan made some popcorn. "I know Max fu." said Chloe grabbing Max by the waste. Max giggled and kissed Chloe then paused and looked over at Vanessa who laughed and shielded her eyes.  
Ryan noticed nothing.

Once the movie was over, they pulled out some card games. Ryan had brought a western style game with hidden roles. It ended up being Chloe and Ryan against Max and Vanessa.  
Soon Vanessa and Chloe were eliminated leaving Ryan and Max to duel it out.

"I'm going to step outside real quick. Be right back." Chloe said. Max smiled and nodded.

Damn it's freezing outside. Chloe huddled in on herself clutching her thin jacket close.  
She hadn't had many chances to smoke around Max and she was starting to feel pretty embarrassed about it but she felt like she really needed one.

Some intense feels kicking around in there…

She flicked her lighter in her old practiced motion enjoying the first soothing breath of nicotine.

Say what you will about smoking… it feels damn comforting.

"Mind if I join you?". Vanessa's warm voice.  
"Sure." Replied Chloe.

She thought about trying to hide the cigarette but it was to late at this point. To hell with it.

Vanessa came over and stood next to Chloe breathing in the night air. Chloe was struck again by how peaceful and confident the woman was. Vanessa was so thoroughly filled with a calm joy. Chloe had never met an adult like her.

"Sorry about…" Chloe waved her cigarette awkwardly.  
"Don't worry about it. I remember how those are." Vanessa smiled.  
"You do?"  
"Oh yeah. It took me a while to kick those." Vanessa's eyes were far away.

I feel… safe around her. Like I could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge me.

"So you were pretty crazy when you were my age huh?" Asked Chloe.  
"Oh my god yes." Vanessa replied with a grin.  
"Burning down that gym was only the last straw. I got caught doing… all kinds of things." She winked. "Never mind all the stuff I didn't get caught doing."  
"Like what?"

"Oh kiddo." Vanessa laughed. "I'm sure you can guess. Let's just say that school was very happy to be rid of me… and the feeling was mutual."  
"What did you do after that?" Chloe asked.

"I moved in with a crazy boyfriend. Ryan and I went to the same school but we didn't get together until much later. I had a lot of growing up to do first."  
Vanessa smiled in memory.  
"It took me a while to figure out my place in the world. It's easy for people who have their whole life handed to them. I had to figure it out the hard way."

"Yeah I can get that."  
Vanessa nodded.  
"What do you do now?" Chloe asked.

I actually don't remember what Vanessa did when she lived here…

"I'm a therapist. I train other therapists to work with teenagers. You guys are a rough bunch." Vanessa winked again.  
"Wow thats… really cool… I guess I probably could use some of that…" Chloe slid one foot over the other shyly.  
"Only if it feels like the right thing for you. It helped me a lot when I needed it." Vanessa smiled kindly.

I think she really means that…

Chloe was quiet for a while…  
"Mrs Caulfield…"  
"Yeah?" "Do you think… Max and I will turn out ok together?"  
Vanessa's eyes were very gentle.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Max is so… pure… and she's so smart. She has an amazing future ahead of her. I'm kind of… a wreck." Chloe gestured at her cigarette.

"Oh honey" Vanessa turned to look Chloe in the eye. "Nobody is perfect. I think Max needs you a lot more than you're giving her credit for."  
"You're both so young. You have all the time the world to figure out what you want to do with your lives. Don't be to hard on yourself because your life is messy."  
Chloe nodded holding her breath.  
"But I'm kind of a mess right now…".  
Vanessa eyed Chloe sternly.  
"Everyone is a mess sometimes. With everything you went through as a kid, I wouldn't expect anything else."

Vanessa reached out to put a hand on Chloe's shoulder. "I'm so sorry we moved away when you needed us so badly. I thought of you so many times."  
"Yeah it was… really hard." Chloe started crying.  
Vanessa pulled Chloe into a hug and Chloe cried quietly.  
When they pulled apart, Chloe saw that Vanessa's eyes were shining with tears as well.

"I lost my other daughter that night." Vanessa stroked Chloe's cheek. "You were part of our family. There will always be a home for you here."  
"R… Really?" Chloe sniffled.  
"Absolutely." Vanessa's voice was as firm as stone.

"Wh.. when can I move in?" Chloe asked in a joking sniffly tone. Vanessa laughed.  
"No guest house at the hotel unfortunately but please call me any time you need it."  
"I will mrs C."

The sound of the front door made them both look around. Max stepped out into the cold shivering. She walked up next to Chloe and slung both her arms around her giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I totally won." Max grinned. "Yessss." Vanessa pumped her fist.

She's like a giant kid. Both of them.  
How can an adult be more kid than me? Crazy.

Chloe tried to move inside but Max had taken it upon herself to stand on Chloe's shoes. "Ugh… Max I can barely move as is!" Chloe complained.  
"Too bad." Max said snuggling up against Chloe's side. "You're warm."  
"Inside is warmer…"  
"Lies…"  
Vanessa poked Max's side.

"Ouch! Ok fiiine." Max slunk up the stairs holding Chloe's hand the whole time. Vanessa followed with a grin.

I'm outnumbered by crazy Caulfields.

The three women made their way into the kitchen laughing together to find Ryan cutting apples. "Thought I'd make you girls some after dinner dessert." Ryan grinned.  
"He's a hell of a cook." Vanessa sidled over to stand near her husband. "I'm a lucky woman." She bumped Ryan with her hip.

Ryan laughed and kissed his wife on the head.  
"Ugh" Max made a gagging sound. "To much parental affection for me. Chloe wanna escape into our fort upstairs?"  
"Uhhh… you bet!"

They fled the warm kitchen retreating into Chloe's safely angsty bedroom.  
The parental wholesomeness could not be long escaped however and the smell of baking apples was soon wafting through the entire house.

This is… absolutely the best. Wait… is this what a family feels like? A real one?

Chloe was lying on her bed while Max working on her laptop on the floor. "Your parents are the coolest. You're so lucky."  
Max smiled. "Yeah they get on my nerves a lot but they're pretty great. They can always be your parents too."  
Chloe froze. "Max did you… just sideways ask me to marry you?" Max froze too.  
"Uh… you know what I meant Chlo…" "Not that I don't want to I mean just… ya'know…" Why is it that Max can make me sound like such an idiot? That's an unfair superpower.

Max giggled and got up… and knelt on one knee.  
Wtf…

"Chloe mcsexypants, will you please be my most amazing girlfriend for all eternity and please cover me in your amazing kisses?"  
Max held out an honest to god ring… made of… is that a gummy worm?  
"Did you seriously make me a gummy worm ring?"  
"Damn right. Only the finest grade gummy worm." Max winked. "I even spent three months salary and everything…"  
"Max you are such a dork." Chloe couldn't hide her smile.  
"So is that a yes?" Max held the gummy worm ring out hopefully.  
"Fine… Yes… but I kinda hate gummy worms." Max pouted for a second then popped the ring into her mouth. "Your loss."  
Chloe laughed and Max jumped in bed so they could snuggle.

It feels so good to just be… with Max.

"Girls!" Ryan called. "Crisp is ready!".  
"My dad makes the best apple crisp. We better go get some before mom eats it all." Max said.

They sidled downstairs and happily stuffed themselves on Ryan's crisp.  
So this is what having a true family feels like…

* * *

 _This was both really fun and really hard to write. As soon as I had Vanessa show up, I knew I wanted her to be an extra mom for Chloe. I really like this version of Vanessa who's edgy and kind of like a kid in some ways. I've had some really amazing older mentors in my life who were like this and it's super special. I also really wanted to show how creative Max and Chloe are and how they just constantly want to do some form of art. That's one of my favorite parts about the two._

 _I also really enjoyed getting to write about Rachel. After Before the Storm, I'm pretty sure all of us had a Rachel sized hole in our hearts. This story will have lots of Rachel in it. I promise._

 _In terms of the difficult part - writing that cop scene. I must have re-written it at least twice but I don't know how I could have made the story convincing if I just skipped over it. Once I realized it was about Chloe building a relationship and finding another person she could trust, that's when it clicked for me. I think Chloe's story is all about her finding out that the world isn't as horrible as she thinks it is and that's including finding authority figurers who take her and her life seriously._

 _Hope you guys enjoy!_


	4. Chapter 4

Jefferson awoke in a small, dimly lit cell. His eyes adjusted almost immediately to the thin light and he could make out a locked door as well as four stone walls.

Other than a small table, a chair, a bed, a light, and a toilet, The room was bare.  
He could feel the ravenous hunger roiling in his belly but the small plate of food on the table didn't interest him. He needed real food.

He inhaled deeply though his nose tasting the scents of stone, earth, and mildew… and a pair of men outside of the locked door. Guards he assumed. A minor threat. He would have to be quick.  
He got up and made his way over to the wall surveying it carefully. He could taste the cool breeze of freedom on the other side.

His gaze paused as he saw what he was looking for and he smiled. A thin crack running deep into the stonework. Careless construction.  
After pausing to get the angle right, he drew back his fist and slammed it into the wall. Any normal fist would have been crushed to a pulp at the impact but that didn't seem to concern him.  
He pulled back his fist and slammed it down again…

...

The next few days passed smoothly. Vanessa and Ryan visited often. They came over to cook and bring food and watch movies. Chloe felt at peace for the first time in years. Her family (extended and real) felt whole again. It even turned out that Ryan was a boss on the N64.  
Chloe was recovering well and moving more and more easily needing less and less help from Max.

Joyce cooked amazing food and David… well… wow.  
I never knew David had stories like that. Stories from his time in the army. From his time as a world traveler. From his time backpacking in India or working farms in Asia.  
I never knew David had lived a life like that before his time in the army. I guess I never asked… He so hadn't seemed like the type.

David's laugh boomed through the house often over the next few days. He had a great belly laugh that Chloe would have sworn would set off car alarms up and down the street. He seemed to have relaxed a great deal around the Caulfields who had practically moved in for the duration.  
Chloe had even caught Ryan and Vanessa in a couple of (yuck) passionate make out sessions. It was like they were just kids sneaking around after dark… but still had all of the maturity and stability of adults. Chloe hadn't even considered that adulthood could be like that. Does that mean that… growing up might not totally suck?  
Will file this away for later…  
Maybe… growing up with Max?  
Scary…

The next big date on the girl's horizon was coming up faster than either wanted to think about. Rachel Amber's funeral.  
There had been some quiet chatter about it on Facebook. Classmates quietly agreeing to be there.  
Chloe for her part was nervous. It would be her first time seeing the Ambers since Rachel had disappeared. Would they blame her?

Max had held her hand and squeezed hard. "It'll be ok superhero. I'll be there with you the whole time."

...

Rachel's funeral was set for a Friday morning.

Chloe was feeling turbulent. She would grieve Rachel in her own way - and had been for many months.  
Max stayed very close to her making sure never to stray too far in case her old friend needed her.

The funeral was being held in the old church overlooking the cemetery.  
Chloe had never been inside and she marveled at the size of the building. It's so… peaceful in here. Everything is beautiful.

Old glossy wood. High ceilings and portraits in stained glass.

I'm not super down with the whole God thing but this… There's an energy and a calm here. I can feel it…  
They all sat down on the benches together. Chloe scanned the crowd and could make out a few Blackwell students.

She focused on the front of the church where a small closed coffin had been set up. A man with short silver hair walked up to the front and began to speak. He talked about how Rachel was loved and how special she had been to all of them.  
Then Mr. Amber got up to say a few words followed by a few of Rachel's favorite teachers. Chloe recognized Mr Keaton and smiled sadly at the thought of their play together.

"Fly with me beyond this isle… the corners of the world a mere prologue…"

Rachel made my heart stop. She taught me how to live.  
She reached over to stroke her girlfriend's cheek. Max looked back with tears in her eyes.

Squeeze. Max's hand.  
I think Rachel would have been really happy to see me in love.

"Let's escape to LA together…"  
We never got our chance.

That moment when they had first met… first really met at the Firewalk Concert. Rachel had seemed like a whole new person. A real person.  
So many afternoons spent daydreaming about what where they would go. Late night walking the shores of the bay drinking cheap beer and laughing like idiots.  
That one time she got so high that Rachel had morphed into an Angel in her eyes.

Everything they went through trying to get Sera into rehab and their joy when she went. Hearing how Sera was growing stronger and more confident in her new life in California.  
Rachel's growing intelligence and fire and passion.  
Being there for Rachel as she fought with her parents. Supportive when David was cruel.

The first time they had kissed… Chloe had been so scared that she was going to do it wrong.  
It had been… amazing.

They had gossiped and adventured and loved together. Laughed and played. Drank and ran.  
But it had not been enough to keep her safe.

Rachel had grown distant. Chloe would visit to find Rachel hung over. She wouldn't want to talk at all.

Chloe tried to hold on but Rachel fell through her hands like sand. They would fight.  
Break up and cling together.

Then a fight to end all. Rachel gone for a weekend. No texts. Chloe was so scared.  
They fought for hours and Rachel had stormed out.

And then Rachel was gone for good.  
Her voice fading like an echo…  
A long stretch of blankness. No school. No nothing. No point. Just her mom and step douche.  
And then Max. A blaze of life and fire.  
Suddenly she was on an adventure and had purpose again. She watched as Max went from the timid geek that she had known in childhood to a brave young woman with literal superpowers.  
Max had grown so much in her short time with Chloe and Chloe had been surprised to find herself feeling older. More purposeful.

Life mattered again.

"Max?" Chloe whispered.  
"Mmmm?"  
"Thank you for being here. Love you more than the stars and the sky." Max gripped Chloe's hand very hard. "Love you to super-Chlo."  
Max laid her forehead on Chloe's shoulder and they held hands until the ceremony was over.

Afterwards they all got up and Chloe walked slowly up to rest her hand against Rachel's coffin.  
She breathed in the warm scent of the wood. It was.. beautiful. Inlayed with a tracery of silver.  
Trust the Ambers to spend money on this kind of crap.

Hey Rach. It's me. I know we had a rough last few months but I miss the hell out of you…  
I'd love to be able to hug you one last time or tease you or go on one last adventure together. I'd love to hear you call me names or tell me how full of shit I am.  
I'd love to steal beer or smoke or drive or just see you smile one last time…

I wish I could talk to you. I wonder what you'd say to me. What you'd think of the person I'm becoming.  
I wonder what you'd tell me to do next.

A small hand touched lightly against Chloe's shoulder.  
Chloe turned… it was… oh my god. Sera!  
She stood with sadness… but also with a confidence and peace that Chloe immediately recognized. It was the same peace that Vanessa often exuded.  
Sera looks… amazing. She's so strong.

"Chloe" breathed Sera. She strode forward and wrapped Chloe in a massive hug. Chloe returned it fiercely. "Sera… you look amazing…"  
"I didn't expect you to be here."  
Sera bowed her head and smiled back. "I've had a lot of help from a lot of really good people. I'm really lucky to be here."

"Max this is Sera. She's Rachel's real mother."  
Max smiled and they shook hands.

"Have you seen Frank?" Sera asked. "I'm worried about him."  
"No I haven't. I kinda expected him to be here."  
"Me too. I know what happened between him and Rachel. I'll go find him tomorrow."

I'm not surprised Sera knows. She and Rachel got really close after everything that happened with Damon. I bet she told Sera everything.  
That she didn't tell me…

"Where are you these days?" asked Chloe.

"I've been living in California. After I got clean again, I went back to school to finish my degree and go to grad school. After everything that happened the last time I visited, Rachel and I decided it would be better if I built my own life somewhere else while we stayed in touch."

Wow she looks like… well Sera has that same glow that Rachel always had. She could light up a room…  
"That sounds amazing. I'm so happy for you."

Sera dug in her pocket for a second then she reached out and handed something to Chloe.

It was a sealed envelope. On the front it simply said. "For Chloe…"  
"We found this hidden in her room."

Wow…

Sera reached up to brush a tear from Chloe's cheek. "Chloe I'm so sorry about everything that happened. I know Rachel meant the world to you."  
"She didn't mean to…" Chloe shook her head. "She was the most amazing person I've ever met in my life."  
Sera gave Chloe another hug. "I made so many mistakes with her. Let me know if you ever need someone to talk to. At least I can do right by you."  
Chloe nodded. "That… that would be really great actually."

Sera stayed a little while longer. They were mostly quiet just appreciating the space that had been dedicated to the girl that they had both loved.  
Sera and Chloe had been through so much together. Saying goodbye to Rachel together felt like the end of and era for them both.  
Eventually Sera hugged Chloe and walked away to be by herself for a while.

Goodbye Rach…

Chloe walked outside and into the sun and Max followed. She drifted over to a tree and sat under it gesturing for Max to join her.  
She sat for a while enjoying how the light played in Max's hair.

Eventually she dipped her hand into her pocket and brought out Rachel's envelope.  
She gently slipped it open and out slid a folded piece of paper. It was a letter.

Chloe opened and it and she and Max started to read…

Dearest Chloe,

I'm not really sure how to start this… but it's really important that I write it.

I feel like I lost my way with you and I'm not sure how to find my way back. I'm writing this because… I don't know how to tell you in person.  
You held my heart for the longest time… you who are closer to a sister and a true love than I think I've ever found.

You were more than I deserved.  
I'm sure you must have noticed something has been wrong.  
Well - it has.

I was seeing Frank Bowers. For just a few months. It was a messy and awkward relationship and I ended it because he was becoming violent.  
I never told you … well because obvious reasons. I didn't want to end things with you and I know how betrayed you would have felt.

And… this is the hardest one to tell…  
I saw someone else briefly for a very short while. The new Blackwell photography teacher. I don't think you've ever met him.  
He… kind of took my breath away.  
That's where I was that weekend. The weekend I never texted you. He took me on a short trip to LA to show me all the amazing sights. We got to meet all of his photography and model friends.

But he got creepy. Started wanting stranger and stranger pictures of me. He would get so angry if I refused. So I said that we're through and I'm done with him.  
And now I'm realizing what an idiot I've been all along.

You … who were true and honest with me. You've been so faithful and kind.  
I let my heart strings get all tangled around and confused… but you…  
Well you are more than I deserved.  
A friend. A sister. A partner.

I'm so sorry. I feel like I've been sick. Chasing after something that turned out to be worth nothing.  
And all the while I hurt you.

Sera always said that you had something that I didn't. She told me to hold on to you tight.  
But I figured that out to late.

I know this is probably the end for us. I don't know how you could ever forgive me for what I did. I doubt I'd forgive me.  
I don't forgive me.

But I hope that some day we might be able to be together again.  
And I'll never forget anything we shared.

Your one and only,  
R.A.

Inside the envelope was Rachel's blue feather earring. Chloe stared at it for a while and then dropped the letter and let her head rest against the tree.  
Tears traced down her cheeks. Max snuggled in close holding her hard.

She was going to apologize…  
But she never got the chance.

Chloe bent over and held her head in her hands as she sobbed. Sobbed for the loss of her best friend. Her friend. Her angel.  
Max held her so tight and they rocked together. Eventually Chloe got up and started walking. No direction until she collapsed again. Max held her again as she sobbed.  
A blur of concerned voices…  
Chloe glanced up. It was all of her parents. Joyce, David, Ryan, and Vanessa.  
They stood in a group watching her with concern and compassion on their faces.  
Joyce bent down and helped Chloe to her feet reaching out a hand to dry her eyes.  
"We're here for you Chloe." Vanessa reached out a hand and placed in on Chloe's shoulder.  
Max said nothing. She was too busy clinging to Chloe like she might hug her pain out of existence.  
David nodded at her with a sad and understanding look on his face.

That's right ... he lost a brother in arms too. He knows exactly what this is like.  
Maybe that's why he always holds himself so tightly. He must blame himself for what happened. That's a hell of a rock to carry around in your soul.

Ryan reached out a hand and placed it on top of Vanessa's.

"This is the stupidest group hug…" Chloe managed a small laugh.  
"Oh shut up." Max murmured against her shoulder.  
"She's right guys." Vanessa laughed. "We're all a bunch of dorks." She reached out and kissed Chloe's forehead.  
Chloe reached up and dried her eyes. They still felt puffy.

"Dorks rule." Said Max against her shoulder. Damn right.

Chloe still felt a little wobbly but she made it back to the car ok. She sat for a while in the back seat snuggling with Max while the parents chatted outside.  
Eventually, she felt ready to leave.

On the drive home with Joyce and David, Max noticed a group text from Warren.  
"Wake for Rachel tonight." She whispered quietly. "Wanna go?"  
"Yeah I think so" said Chloe drying her eyes.  
"It would be good to see everyone."

...

They got home to find Vanessa and Ryan already there. Both were calm and respectful of the girl's space as Max and Chloe made their way upstairs.  
"Do you want some time alone?" Asked Max.  
Chloe shook her head.  
"Stay. I need you."

Max nodded and snuggled up next to the taller girl. "How are you feeling?"  
"Ok I guess." Chloe said. Then she shook her head. "Fuck this sadness bullshit. I've been grieving Rachel for five zillion years. Let's play Kirby."

They sat down to play video games. Eventually, Joyce brought some food in and they made a picnic of sorts on the floor.  
They played more N64 and Chloe heckled Max as she tried to navigate the more difficult boss fights. Max then dug out Chloe's old comic book collections and they spent a good hour laughing about spider man.

They started digging through Chloe's room looking for old treasures. Mr Sharkie. Chloe's old skateboard. Chloe's old marker set.  
Max dug out an old plastic chest. She flipped it open. Inside were old pictures Max had taken. "Chloe look. Old pictures of us!"  
Max laid the pictures out in a spiral pattern choosing pictures that caused the spiral to ripple in very deliberate colors.  
When she was done, she instructed Chloe to lay down with her head on top of the spiral.

"Brand new camera field test. Let's go!"  
Max snapped the picture and grinned as it came into focus.  
The blaze of blue from Chloe's hair flowed into the warm colors of the pictures arrayed on Chloe's floor.

"Perfect."

...

Chloe and Max made their way downstairs and joined the four parents for dinner.  
Max's phone buzzed.

Chloe3: does it count as "dinner with the parents" if I actually like your parents?  
Maxxxx: sorry babe. My parents have to disapprove of you for it to actually count. Chloe3: Where are peoples meeting for Rachel's wake?  
Maxxxx: The graveyard.  
Chloe3: Nice. You still wanna go?  
Maxxxx: definitely. Haven't gotten to see anyone since we got home. You?  
Chloe3: Yeah.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Are you guys seriously texting each other right now?"

"Damn". Chloe said. "She's good"  
Vanessa laughed. "Told you I work with teenagers". "I know all of your tricks."  
Ryan looked wistful.  
"Remember passing notes in front of your parents?"  
"Oh man. I do remember. Your mom did not like me." Ryan chuckled.  
"I remember she would always turn up her nose at you. Of course that just made me like you more."

"Remember that one time she tried to burn one of my letters to you? Man she was nuts". Vanessa said. Ryan laughed.  
"Yeah. She taught me a lot though. If I could go back and tell her one thing, it would be that we were going to turn out ok and that she didn't need to micromanage so much"  
Vanessa gestured at Joyce and David.  
"If you could go back and tell your parents one thing, what would it be?"  
Joyce thought for a sec.  
"I was raised by a hardworking single mom who was tough as rawhide. I think... I think I would tell her how much I loved her and how much her being there mattered to me. She was always so strong."

"How about you David?"  
David looked uncomfortable for a long second.  
"I... well I was raised by my aunt and uncle out on their farm... but we didn't really get on too well and I lit out of there as soon as I could. I did find a father of sorts in the army. A sergeant by the name of Mathews who taught me a lot and whipped me into shape. I'd tell him that his service meant the world to me."

David never really had parents... I didn't know that and I bet Chloe didn't know either.

"How about you girls? If your future selves could come back in time to this moment, what would they say?"

Max and Chloe exchanged a significant look. Waay more possible than you think mom.

"We rock at life. We totally won."  
Chloe declared. Vanessa laughed.  
"That... I can't argue with"

...

Back upstairs, both girls were getting ready for the wake.  
"You going to be ok driving us?"  
Max asked.

Chloe tested her side and gave the thumbs up.  
"I should be good. Just no running anywhere quite yet"

They ambled downstairs and out to Chloe's old rusty truck. Chloe's eyes welled up a little when she saw it.  
She ran her hand lovingly along the old frame and rested her palm on the hood.  
"One more thing I thought I'd never get to drive again. Rachel and I spent so much time in this thing."  
Chloe popped the hood and ran an expert eye over the internals.  
"Wow. David must have worked on this thing while I was knocked out."

Max smiled and tried to pretend like she knew something about cars.

I'm cool enough to know car things... I swear!  
No not really...  
I love how Chloe rocks it though.

They got in and Chloe just sat for a second running her hands over the interior.  
"This was going to be my getaway vehicle. Rachel and I always talked about all of the amazing places we'd go."  
Chloe's expression was sad.

"I can still feel her sometimes when I drive."  
"I think I knew all along she was gone but I didn't want to say it out loud and make it real."

The old truck purred to life its engine rumbling with power.

"You ready to go Maxarino?"  
"Yup!"

Arcadia Bay's roads were mostly quiet this time of night.  
Max enjoyed the whisper of the tires and the warm scent of the truck and Chloe's jacket.  
("Sure I'll feel the night…")

She's ... so much more capable than she realizes. Once she sets her mind to something, she's unstoppable.

They passed the lighthouse and the Two Whales diner. Max was quietly relieved to see everything in one piece.  
She hadn't really expected anything to be out of place... but still...

Arcadia Bay is beautiful. I never really appreciated that before...  
At least not like I do now.

When they got to the graveyard, they sat in the truck for a long minute.  
"You ok Chlo?" Max asked.  
Chloe nodded.

The cool night air felt refreshing as they stepped out of the truck. The graveyard was quiet except for the hum of crickets and the occasional murmur of a far away car as the trudged over the gravel together.

They could see flashlight beams and hear faint voices and walked towards them. "Hey Max! Hey Chloe!" Warren greeted with a huge smile.  
"Hey!" Max grinned back.

It's so good to see him ok. I didn't think I'd feel so happy at the thought of him in one piece.

Warren ran forward and practically dove on Max giving her a huge hug.  
"So glad you guys are ok."  
He backed up to survey Max and Chloe.  
"How's the?" He pointed at Chloe's side. Chloe shrugged.  
"It hurts. Duh."  
Warren rolled his eyes. "Smart ass."

Max surveyed the group. Warren, Trevor, Justin, Steph, and Mikey, and an older guy she didn't recognize. He had a shock of shaggy brown hair and a pierced nose and would have looked intimidating if not for the obvious kindness in his smile.

"Skip?!" Chloe said incredulously. "What the hell are you doing here man? I though you were all famous now and shit."  
Skip laughed. "I was in town and Justin let me know what was up. Thought I'd tag along and pay my respects."

Chloe and the older guy hugged.  
"Max this is Skip. He used to run security for Blackwell before becoming a famous rock star. He took a lot of shit from me."  
Skip grinned. He had an awesome grin that totally matched his shaggy hair.

"It was all good Chloe. Actually you were the one who inspired me to quit. You were right. I didn't belong there at all and my demo was too good not to post online."  
"How's the band now?" Chloe asked.  
"Dude we're doing great. Some big studio just tapped us to do all the music for some new video game. Demons and hell and shit. It looks awesome."  
"Hell yeah dude." Chloe pumped her fist with a huge grin.  
"Sorry I haven't been better about staying in touch. Shit has been pretty fucked up here."  
"Word. I was so sorry to hear about Rachel. She was so cool man."

"Yeah" Chloe's face fell a little. "I miss her every day."  
Max squeezed her hand.  
Steph stared for a second at their joined fingers and then a huge smirk lit up her face.  
She crossed her arms. "Chloe, Max, is there something you wanna tell us?"

Max froze but Chloe had a smug grin on her face.  
"You mean how I'm getting some of this on the regular?" She reached over to pinch Max's butt.  
Max squeaked and slapped Chloe's arm away out of reflex then froze in horror.  
"Oh god Chloe… your side. I didn't think."  
Chloe waved her hand away. "Dude don't even worry about it."

Steph had a huge grin on her face.  
"Damn Max, didn't think you'd go all pink lightsaber on us. You couldn't have picked a more awesome girl to come out with though."  
Max stuttered. "I uh… yeah I guess Chloe's pretty great."

Mikey, Trevor and Justin all chimed in with some form of agreement.

Warren looked totally crestfallen. Justin slapped him on the back. "Cheer up dude. There's more awesome girls out there. I know Brooke is still totally into you."  
Warren gave himself a shake and then put on a brave grin.  
"Sorry Warren" Max said. "You're really awesome but Chloe… well I've known her forever."

Warren shook is head.  
"Nah dude. I'll be alright. Good for you guys for going for it."  
"Thanks." Max smiled. "And Justin is right. Brooke was totally going ape shit when she thought I was going for you."  
Warren couldn't help a smile.  
"Yeah she's pretty cool. I'll go talk to her about it some time soon."  
Chloe grinned.  
"Let me know if you need any girl coaching dude. I know all the moves." She bumped Max's hip.  
Max yelped.

Damn it why am I always so awkward around Chloe?!  
Not fair.

...

They all ended up sitting in a circle around a pool of flashlights. "I remember when those two Vortex assholes were giving us shit about DnD." Steph said. "Rachel started shit talking them. I've never seen Rachel take someone down like that before but I'm pretty sure one of them was crying when she was done."  
"Man she was awesome." Justin said.

"I remember when she invited us to play at her party." Skip said with a smile.  
"Man that was a fun night. I had no idea the Ambers were that crazy rich. I do feel kinda bad about what happened to their pool though."  
Chloe laughed.  
"We told her parents that someone had broken in and that's why the pool was all fucked up. I don't think they bought it but they didn't give us any shit. They had so much money, they probably didn't even care."

"Remember that one time I hid all of the weed in her room just so Wells would't find it? He didn't dare search through her stuff. I think he was to scared of her dad."  
Justin laughed.  
"Oops I think I might have taken most of that." Chloe grinned.  
Justin put a hand over his heart.  
"Maaaaaaan. I needed that weed too!"  
"You coped. As I remember you even got a B on your science midterms." Chloe stuck her tongue out at him.  
Justin waved a hand. "Priorities man." He held out both hands like a scale. "Weed or Academics. You gotta make the right call."

Trevor laughed. "Man Wells and his weed raids. We had to hide that stuff like crazy."  
"Remember the time we filled his office with oregano? Dude I still can't believe you and Rachel didn't get in more trouble. Wells was so mad when he caught you." "Rachel could sweet talk like no one's business" Justin shook his head. "She could even put the spell on Wells long enough for him to get drunk and forget the whole thing anyway."  
"Fuck Wells. Fuck him for expelling you Chloe." Steph chimed in. "You didn't deserve that shit."

"We miss you Chloe." Trevor agreed. He held a beer out to her from the cooler he had brought. She grabbed it and took a sip.  
"Dude… no way am I ever coming back to Blackwell…"  
"Why not man? Maybe you could talk Wells into it. He kinda owes you after all the shit that happened with Nathan."  
"I'd totally help you get caught up." Mikey offered. "I'm ahead in all of my classes anyway."  
Justin shook a fist at Mikey causing Steph to stick her tongue out at him. "Hey don't hate us cuz we're smart."

Chloe mused for a second. "It might not totally suck…" She smiled over at Max. "Especially cuz it would mean getting to see this cutie more often."  
Max blushed with a smile.  
"It would be awesome to have you there Chlo. Ya'know… if you want to…"

"You should totally come back." Agreed Trevor. "We could start a petition or something. I agree with Justin. Wells owes you big time."

"Dude what the fuck was going on with Nathan?" Justin asked. "Did anyone know about that shit?"  
Chloe shrugged. "I knew he was into weird shit and we all kind suspected he had drugged Kate but no… we didn't know…"  
"How's Kate doing by the way?" Asked Max. "We've been stuck in the hospital and her Facebook page has been quiet."

Mikey piped up. "She's doing ok. Steph and I went to visit her a few days ago. After all the shit with Nathan got exposed, she started getting a lot more support and she's almost back to normal."

"Dude that fucking crazy ass camera teacher." Steph shook her head. "Max you were in his class right?" "I still can't believe he… ya'know… killed Rachel. Or at least made Nathan do it."  
"Yeah… I even thought he was cool…" Max looked down. "I don't know… he was just so twisted. I guess we'll never know."  
Steph looked somber.  
"Man I miss Rachel. I used to crush on her so hard. Still kinda do." She looked sheepishly at Chloe. "Sorry Chloe I know that you and she were a thing."  
Chloe's eyes misted up for a second.

"It's cool man. I miss the hell out of her too. She was an amazing person. Every damn day with her was an adventure."  
"To Rachel." Skip raised his beer. "The fucking coolest angel ever given to us from heaven." "To Rachel" echoed everyone else.

...

They all stretched out on some blankets as the lights of the town started to dim and the stars came out.

Max still wasn't sure how to feel about Chloe smoking but she loved watching the smoke curl around her girlfriend's head. It was like watching ink flow in the dark forming infinite unknowable patterns.  
Chloe looks like a badass no matter what she's doing.

"Do you think Blackwell will get shut down?" Justin asked.  
"Naah too much money." Chloe shook her head. "That much money can withstand anything."  
"That's what I mean though." Justin continued. "With Nathan gone, who's bankrolling all the bullshit?"  
"Hmmm" Mused Chloe. "You have a good point. I wonder what happens next…"

Eventually, everyone started to drift back to their cars. Max let out a huge yawn.  
Chloe hooked a finger at her "Gotta get this one to bed."  
Justin and Trevor nodded. "Don't go all loner on us again Chloe. Keep in touch." Chloe flipped Justin off but couldn't hide a smile.  
"Whatever dude."

They trudged back to the truck. Chloe was still smiling.  
The drive back was quiet. Both girls sharing the unspoken warmth of friends and cheap beer.  
Max had even tried a little… not really her thing but it had felt good to toast to Rachel.

"Do you think I should try and go back?" Asked Chloe.  
Max thought for a long time before responding.  
"If you think it's the right thing for you. I know that parents all say that school is the only right thing to do but I'm not sure that's true. I think it's always better to follow your heart wherever you can."  
Chloe was silent for a second.  
"Do you want to go back?" Asked Max.

"Yes… and no. Blackwell fucked me over so hard so many times… but having you there would totally change everything. I don't know…"  
Max rested a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder.  
"I'm in no rush to drag you back anywhere. Take all the time you need to think about it."  
Chloe grinned.  
"This all assumes that Wells will even want me within 100 miles of that school."  
Max laughed.  
"True"

"Love you."  
"You too."

...

Back at the house, both girls tried to be quiet so as not to wake Joyce or David as they snuck upstairs.

Hmm Max is… quiet… can she sense what's going on with me?  
Do I even know what's going on with me?

"You ok Chlo?" Max asked.  
"I'm fine." Sharp edged words. That's not true. I'm not fine. Even though I'm faking it.

Max recoiled slightly at Chloe's tone.  
"Um… ok." She said in a small voice.

Shit. Now I'm just being shitty to her for no good reason.

"Just Max… I need some space ok?" More harsh words. No I don't want space from you. I want you to stay and comfort me and say everything is going to be ok.  
Why am I doing this?

"Um… ok…" Max looked confused and hurt. She stood still for a second and then opened the window to Chloe's room. "Chloe… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to."

Chloe turned away and scowled at the ground. Max stood awkwardly for a long second and then slipped outside onto the roof. It was possible to use the window to get to Chloe's without going through the front door. A great secret escape hatch that she had used many times to avoid David.

Chloe felt anger. Anger at Max for no good reason.  
Then it was replaced by fear… fear she hadn't felt since Rachel had walked out on her. That nightmare of an afternoon replayed itself in her mind.  
Rachel yelling. Leaving. Slamming her door. Gone.

Fuck… what is wrong with me? I'm scared. Why did I talk that way to Max?  
Max was being pushy and stupid and…

No she wasn't.  
I pushed her away and I didn't want to admit it so I snapped at her more.  
I'm so used to David hammering on me that the idea of saying I messed up, even for a second, is… really scary.

Chloe lay in bed for a minute thinking.  
Why am I feeling so off? It was such a great night…

I know why. Fuck.

She shook her head. I guess now is as good a time as any to admit that I fucked up… I've… never actually done this before.  
Here goes nothing…

She grabbed the blanket from her bed (might need this)  
and slid her usual beanie a little lower on her head as she climbing out onto the roof.

Fuck it's cold out here. Max I'm so sorry. I'm a shitty girlfriend.

Max was sitting alone staring out over the houses. Her legs dangled over the edge of the roof.

How can I miss you when you're five feet away?

"Hey" She said quietly.  
"Hey."

"Mind if I join you?" Max shook her head.

Maybe I'm not going to fuck this up…

Chloe wrapped the blanket around Max's shoulders. Max leaned gratefully into the blanket… and into Chloe's warmth. Chloe wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

She's so fragile and so strong at the same time. "Max I'm sorry I was being so shitty."  
Max snuggled into Chloe's side.

"S'ok Chlo… I know it's been a rough week."  
Chloe laid her head on top of Max's.

"I'm still super sorry. I think all I wanted from you was a hug but I didn't know how to say it."

Max gave her an extra squeeze. "You've been through so much shit this week."  
"Right now's pretty good." Chloe couldn't help but smile as she remembered saying the same thing to Rachel years ago.

"Max I wanna talk to you about something but I'm not sure how... it's why I... kinda bit your head off back there"

I feel so bad about that... but this... other thing... feels way worse.

"You know how when you have a bad feeling and you keep hoping it will go away but it just keeps getting worse and worse?"  
"Yeah". Max leaned against her and they stared out into the night. Chloe could see the lighthouse and the lights of ships out on the bay.

It's... beautiful up here. I don't think I've been up here since that night with Rachel...

"What's going on Chlo?" Max turned her face towards Chloe's.

She looks so worried...  
and she cares so much.

"Max I… I've been struggling with something for a while… pretty much ever since we woke up."  
Max watched her. Chloe could see the reflections of street lights in Max's eyes.

It all came out in rush.  
"I've just… I'm such a mess and you're so awesome and so smart and talented and beautiful and I feel like I'm…."

Chloe looked down her eyes focusing on nothing.  
"I feel like… I'm kinda fucked up."

She felt her face burn. Boom world. I guess I'm not totally invincible…

Max reached up and ran her hands softly through Chloe's hair.  
"I don't think so."

Chloe was taken aback.  
"You don't?"  
"Hell no. I think you're crazy brave… and crazy smart too."

Wow… I guess…

"I actually get totally jealous of you all the time. You make everything look so easy and you're so fearless. I always wanted to be more like you."  
Max looked out over the street. Far away, they could both hear the faint chords of a train horn.

"I'm always so awkward and I always fumble around. You just see something you want and you go for it. Like with me. You crushed on me and you just went for it. It's like the idea that you don't deserve everything you wan't doesn't even cross your mind."  
Max shook Chloe gently.  
"You're the real deal Chlo. I think… I think I always liked you but I was to scared to think about what that meant."  
Max leaned her head against the taller girl. Chloe looked up and smiled.  
"I think you're forgetting just how awesome you are Chlo."  
Max poked Chloe's side.  
"And just in case you ever forget, I'm your friendly neighborhood spider-Max swinging in to save the day and remind you."  
Chloe laughed "Did you seriously just cast yourself as Spider-Man?"  
Max giggled.  
"In this comic, I'm definitely Spider-Man with awesome muscles and you're the helpless but lovable red head that I swing in to save at the last minute."  
Chloe scowled and pointed at her sapphire hair. "Do I look like a helpless red head to you?  
Max stuck her tongue out. "No but you still need your Spider-Max. Admit it!"

They laughed and snuggled together under the blanket.  
"I'm hungry!" declared Chloe.

They got up (brrrr fuckin cold) and made their way sneakily down stairs.  
"Dude why do cheerios taste the best at 1 in the morning?"  
"I know right?" Max grinned holding up her spoon.

Max waggled the spoon at Chloe.  
"There issssss no spooooon."  
Chloe stuck her tongue out at Max and batted the spoon away. Max pouted for a second and then went to retrieve a clean one from the cupboard.  
"Jerk."

Chloe sternly set Max's cereal bowl aside and grabbed her for a strong kiss.  
Max tasted like… well… cheerios and milk. Yum.

Chloe's phone buzzed.  
"Yo it's Skip!" Chloe bounced excitedly.  
"He says… band playing in… two weeks! Hell yeah we'll be there!" Chloe grinned and looped her arms around Max's neck.  
"Life is pretty good right now."  
Max smiled shyly and leaned in for another kiss…


	5. Chapter 5

Popsicles. Phendrana Drifts. Refrigerators. Mountain lakes backpacking with her dad.

Damn.  
Chloe woke up freezing.

God damn it Max. Why did you have to steal ALL THE BLANKETS?  
I knew you were the type.

Chloe poked around and found… of course… Max fucking Caulfield wrapped up in all the blankets on the other end of the damn bed.

Brief fantasies of filling a bucket of ice water and introducing it to her stupid face…

Brrrrr.

Chloe got up shivering and made her way to the window to shut it.

Oh my god…

She froze.

It's that doe…  
The one Max said she'd seen.  
What is it doing here?

The doe stood on the street outside. It radiated a soft golden glow which gently lit the street below it.

I have no idea what it wants… I should probably wake Max up…  
No… she's been through enough. Whatever the fuck this is. I can handle it.

A chill went down Chloe's spine and she shivered.

I got this.

A quick moment to grab her coat and she crept out through the window onto the roof. The doe was waiting for her, standing eerily still in the street.

The air was crisp and very cold and the night was beautiful with the stars out in full. The moon cast a cool blue-white glow across the tops of the trees.

Arcadia Bay is... beautiful at night.

The doe eyed her warily as she approached and slowly backed away.  
"H… hello?" Chloe called.  
The doe stood still.

She walked warily toward it and the doe retreated fading into the darkness.  
When she stopped… so did the doe. She could still see it's eyes gleaming in the shadows between the street lamps.

"Am I supposed to… follow you?" Chloe whispered.  
The doe tossed it's head.

Chloe shivered and braced herself. I got this.

A dozen paces forward and she found herself standing by her old truck.

The doe stared intently at her and then tossed it's head at the truck.  
"Do you want me to like… drive or something?"  
The doe let out an impatient snort.

"Ok… This isn't weird or anything…. Just chatting with spirit animals... no big deal."

The fact that I'm monologuing about it means I haven't gone totally nuts right? Right...

Rust. Old leather.  
The familiar sound of the engine filled Chloe's ears.  
She wrapped her hands around the steering wheel feeling the thrum of the old motor.

My wheels. I got this.

The doe led Chloe up into the hills.

She passed the old post office. The movie theatre. The police station.  
Then just winding roads.

Everything was quiet except for the whispering of the trees.  
Below her to her left, the lights of Arcadia Bay spread out like a blanket of stars.

If this is a dream, it's fucking surreal.  
Fuck… I think I know where we are.

The road had ended.  
"This is the... old mill?" Chloe whispered. "Why would you lead me here?"  
Haven't been back since Sera and…

Damon.

In the dark, the mill's shadow loomed high into the night sky. A fortress of the former drug lord of Arcadia Bay.  
No signs that anyone had been here for years.

God I hope that's true. I'm starting to really wish I'd brought Max with me.

Chloe got out of the truck and stared intently at the doe. The doe stared back and then it's light disappeared. Swallowed into the yawning shadows inside the mill.

"Fuck… of course it goes inside…"  
Chloe stared up at the mill... debating.  
She could turn around and go home but it would mean one more weird ass thing that stayed a total mystery. One more thing that Max might have to deal with in the future.

I can do this.

"You don't have to do this..."  
Chloe turned already knowing who it was. I guess it's just a night for ghosts...  
"Hi dad. Long time, no see..." she said quietly.  
"Hey sweetheart." William smiled warmly. "You haven't wanted to talk to me in a while..."  
"Yeah... my bad... guess I was a little pissed at you."  
William nodded.  
"After everything that happened, I can't say I blame you."  
William paused.  
"We've been here before remember?" William put a hand on Chloe's shoulder.  
"You braved this place."

Chloe smiled.  
"I remember. Scariest fucking thing I've ever done. I can't believe Damon didn't kill me..."

"But you did it... and you saved Sera."  
William squeezed Chloe's shoulder.  
"I'm so proud of you."  
Chloe's eyes shimmered.

"Dad..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you ever lose... lose someone you loved?"  
William looked down.  
"Everyone loses someone sometime sweetheart." William's eyes misted over . but the only alternative is to always keep everyone else shut out of your heart."  
"I guess that was kinda my strategy..."  
Chloe sighed.  
"You tried to love no one?" William chucked. "Well I guess you failed at that one."

"Yeah I guess so... fuck it's scary though."  
William nodded.  
"It's the riskiest game... putting your trust in someone... that they'll make good decisions ... but it's the only game worth playing."  
"What if I fuck it up again? I couldn't save Rachel."  
Williams smile softened.  
"Maybe it was never your job to protect her."  
She turned to stare at him...  
"Maybe Rachel was never yours to save..."  
Chloe thought for a minute.  
"What do you mean?"  
William put a hand on her shoulder.  
"It's not your fault if someone close to you goes off the rails."  
Chloe looked down.  
"Yeah I know."  
"You don't believe it though. You're still punishing yourself for losing her."  
A single tear shone as it fell. Chloe nodded.  
"Someday sweetheart, I hope you can make peace with her memory. You don't deserve to walk around beating yourself up."

Fucking hallucination dads being stupidly right.

"Fuck it." She stared back the old mill. I've seen worse. Way fucking worse. A big scary building isn't going to stop me.

"You ready?"  
"Yeah."  
"You got this."  
"I hope so."

In her phone's light, she could see where fire damage had gouged holes in the mill's walls.  
Years of rain and worse had rotted through much of what was left and the ceiling had fallen in. What once had been a fortress of evil was now lonely and abandoned. A forgotten tomb being reclaimed by the woods.

She mustered all of her courage and held her breath… and stepped inside.  
"I'm so proud of you..."

Memories. She could still hear Sera spitting defiance as Damon stood arrogantly over her with the needle.  
The sharp gleam on his knife. The fear in Frank's eyes. "Damon what did you do!?"

Don't mess with Damon Merrick…

But I did and somehow I survived. And we saved Sera. That's what mattered.  
I stormed the castle and we defeated Durgaron to save the princess. I just wish I could have saved Rachel too...

She could see the light from the doe but it was far away…  
She moved deeper into the mill, stepping carefully.  
"Damon what did you do?!"  
"Rachel!"  
"I'll kill him for this if it's the last thing I do!"  
"Chloe run!"

Pulsing vibrating electric guitars. Arcing lights.  
A raging crowd.  
A creep who smelled like cigarettes and cheap beer.  
"You don't know who I am do you?"

I don't give a shit.

A shout. And an angel appeared.  
A knee to the balls and the creep collapsed.  
And then the second best night of her life…  
Rachel. Amber. A goddess made of fire and diamonds.

She wandered the old mill.  
The place when she and Rachel had really met.  
Frank had saved Sera here.  
They had found Frank passed out in a pool of blood and rushed him to the hospital. Frank was tough. A fighter. He had pulled through...  
...after consuming a metric ton of beans... (seriously who eats that much beans?)

Wandering...  
The ruins of the old bar. The second floor had fallen in and blocked off one of the rooms.

Chloe found herself sitting on the old stage where Firewalk had played that night.  
She stared up into the rafters. With no ceiling, the stars unfolded like a canvas of sparks above her. She felt like she could just drift upwards and never have to look down.  
So peaceful...

A quiet snort.  
Chloe jumped and spun around her phone raised.

The doe stood in the dark corner of the stage.

It stared fearlessly into the beam from her phone.  
Chloe could see the light reflected in the doe's eyes.

What the hell...

The doe advanced and Chloe froze… but the doe only nuzzled Chloe's cheek gently.  
It smelled like wildflowers and jasmine.  
And a smell she could never forget.

Her smell…  
Chloe blinked in shock and when her eyes opened…  
Colors played over the doe. It shifted and transformed...

...into the form of a beautiful young woman.  
Blonde hair flared out behind her. Ripped clothes. Flashing golden eyes burning with an inner fire.

Rachel.  
Ohmygod. Rachel.  
Rachel fucking Amber.

Her magnetism. Her flaring hair matching her defiant eyes. That night, Chloe had fallen for her in an instant.

She's here. She led me here.

"You came." Rachel breathed. Chloe held her breath.

Her voice. Like the first note to a melody you can never forget.

"Rachel... I... are you… are you real?"  
Rachel's eyes flashed and her mouth curved into a wicked smirk.  
"What do you think?"

Chloe reached out a hand nervously and touched Rachel's cheek. Rachel felt like...  
A person. Here.

Am I going nuts?

"You seem pretty real to me."  
"Chloe."  
Rachel leaned into Chloe's hand and placed her own over it.  
"I missed you so much."

Rachel smells like jasmine and love and joy and pain and loss.  
Fuck is she here? She's either come back to haunt me… or I guess I'm fucking crazy.  
This being Rachel Amber… it could go either way...

"Chloe I'm so sorry."

Rachel's tears sparkled like snowflakes as they traced down her cheeks.

"Chloe I fucked up so bad. Did you... did you read my letter?"

"Yeah... Sera gave it to me."  
Rachel nodded and looked down at the floor.  
"Did you already know?"  
"Max and I found out about Frank and Jefferson. So yeah I sorta guessed."  
"Chloe... I think I was honestly out of my fucking mind." Rachel looked down again her face a mask of shame.  
"I was taking way to many drugs and I couldn't think straight. I was hurting you and lying to your face and playing you and playing Frank for drugs and Jefferson to get famous and it just became this nightmare that I didn't know how to get out of."  
She sighed and more tears shone as they disappeared into the dark.

"I spun this web of lies and I was so scared the whole time that you would see through it and that you would see how broken I was and that you... you would leave. That's why I lied to you Chloe. I needed you so badly. That last time we fought, that's when my world ended. After that, I don't remember much. I took a lot of everything and I was basically a walking zombie at that point. I would wake up for short bits, take a shot or a pill, and then just go back to sleepwalking."  
Chloe was crying too.  
"I would have understood you idiot. You know I would have. Why didn't you just come to me? We could still have escaped together."  
Rachel nodded.  
"I should have come to you. I was so scared... scared you'd figure it all out and scared I'd lose you too. Just like... just like I lost my dad."  
Chloe had eventually told her the truth about her dad trying to murder Sera. She couldn't have kept it in even if she had wanted to.  
"The way he looked at me after that... I couldn't ever really sleep in that house again. That's when my world started to slowly collapse."  
"Fuck your dad."  
"Fuck him." Rachel agreed.

Rachel had raged for days after Chloe told her. She had smashed a hole in Chloe's window and stormed out. Chloe had found her hiding right where she expected... the junkyard.

"Chloe... being... dead." Rachel whispered.  
"It gave me a lot of time to think. I want you to know that you were the best thing that ever happened to me. All of my happiest memories are of... us together."

"So... you're really... dead?"

With everything else that had happened. A little part of Chloe had started to hope that Rachel could come back.

Rachel shook her head sadly. "Yeah... there's no way I'm coming back from this one."

They rested their foreheads together. Chloe cried softly.  
"I'll never forget you Rachel. You're the best part of me. I learned everything worth knowing from you."  
Rachel laughed through her own tears.  
"I was going to say the same about you."  
Chloe paused for a long moment. Drinking Rachel in. Her scent. Her touch. Her hair.

...

They lay together on the stage staring up at the stars. Rachel had produced a lighter and they smoked together both enjoying how the smoke curled up into the heavens.

Chloe pointed up. "What's it like up there?"  
Rachel sighed. "Peaceful... but I'm not quite ready for that yet."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
Rachel grinned.  
"Means I have some more hauntin to do before I'm ready to sign off for good."

Chloe mused for a second enjoying the soothing buzz from the nicotine.  
"Does that mean you'll be back to bug me more?"  
Rachel stuck her tongue out.  
"Nah I got waaay cooler people to haunt than your sorry ass."  
Chloe laughed.

"Remember when we cut school for the first time and rode that train across Arcadia Bay?"  
Rachel smiled.  
"And remember when we stole that bottle of wine? You almost made that dude kiss me. I knew you were a perv even then."  
Chloe laughed.  
"I can't believe Wells didn't get more mad at you. Somehow all of the trouble landed on me..."  
Rachel stuck her tongue out.  
"I'm the fucking princess of Blackwell... well I was anyway. How's Victoria holding up without any competition?"  
Chloe shrugged.  
"I have no idea. You got me expelled remember?"  
"That was your fault. It was definitely not my idea to hot box Wells' office. You were flying solo on that one."

"You always were the compassionate one."  
Rachel's voice grew sad.  
"I really miss you guys... I miss everyone. Even Wells and all his petty bullshit. That school was a shithole but..."  
Chloe nodded.  
"It was kind of like your family when you didn't have a family anymore."  
"Yeah a little... Mr. Keaton was really nice. He let me fall asleep in his car a few times... he never did anything weird. He just knew about my parents and how shitty they were being. He gave me food and gave me a little extra money when I couldn't go home.

"Wow I had no idea... he was at your funeral you know."  
Rachel smiled.  
"Yeah I know."  
"You got to watch your own funeral?"  
Chloe said in disbelief.  
Rachel waggled her fingers.  
"Ghostly powers and shit. I see everythingggggg."  
"Drama queen."  
Rachel stood up and then dipped into a ridiculously flourishing bow.  
"The queen is here."  
She cocked her hip to the side.

"Get up loser. I gotta show you something and I gotta got going soon."  
"Fuckin make me."  
Rachel sighed.  
"Fine be that way... I can just go join the ghost ninja sex parties in the sky... don't need you anyway."  
Chloe snorted and got up. It felt damn good to stretch.

My side is feeling a little better...

"Fine what have you got to show me?"  
"Come on... follow me..."  
Rachel grabbed Chloe's hand and led her through the debris of the old mill.  
... and outside.

The sun was just starting to rise... its first rays creeping across the waves of the bay. In this light, the bay was still a deep blue with the faintest hints of red and gold.

It's... beautiful...

"Arcadia Bay is so beautiful from up here" Rachel sighed. "I haven't been back since the Firewalk show."

They both held hands and watched the sun rise.  
Rachel turned to Chloe. "Chloe... I'm so sorry... for everything. If I had another chance, I would do it all so different."  
Chloe stroked Rachel's cheek.  
"It's ok... I can't stay mad at you. It's not fair what happened..."  
Rachel nodded.  
"So not fair... that I don't get to keep Chloe price in my life..."  
They stared into each others eyes. Chloe could see the sunrise reflected in the tears hanging in Rachel's lashes.  
She was very close.  
They had spent so many hours just staring at each other like this...  
Rachel reached out and gripped Chloe's other hand.  
Chloe felt something cold and metallic and her hand closed around...

Rachel's lighter?

"So you don't forget about me... Just in case I can't come visit you again.."  
Chloe sniffled.  
"Because you're so forgetabble...". She said sarcastically. Rachel laughed with a hiccup.

She was so close that their noses were practically touching.  
"Chloe... I... am really going to miss you. I'm so grateful we got to have the time we had."  
Chloe shook her head "Stop fucking saying cliched goodbyes. Stop talking like I'm never seeing you again."  
Rachel looked down.  
"Sometimes Chloe, you have to give someone up." She squeezed Chloe's hand.  
"Its not fair... but sometimes that's the way it is. You know I'll always love you. You're a badass... Chloe Price."  
"You too..." Chloe's voice was very small.

Rachel leaned forward just as the sun cleared the hills.  
Chloe felt the gentle caress of Rachel's lips on her forehead... and then she was gone. Washed away in the warm current of the sun's first light.

Goodbye Rach.  
Love you.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Ache.

Chloe stared out across the bay as the sun rose. She could still hear the echoes of Rachel's voice.

I miss her so much...

Chloe pulled out her phone...  
good. No texts from Max. Means she's not up yet.

She typed... hey Babe... went for a drive to clear my head. Don't worry if you wake up and I'm not there. Be home soon...

She took one last look at the old mill. In the rising light, it looked so peaceful. The fortress of a dark lord transformed into a temple of solitude.

That reminds me... been a minute since I played DnD with Mikey and Steph. Gotta get on that.

She turned around to look out over the bay. I can't believe how beautiful it is up here. I guess that's what Rachel wanted to show me...

Arcadia Bay is worth saving.

Rachel I'll never forget you...  
Or the night we met.  
Goodbye.

Chloe got into her truck and stared at the spot where Rachel had almost bled to death on her seat. I saved her life...  
But I guess I only put off the inevitable..

Time to let go.  
Throaty roar of engine. Tires on the road.  
Watching as the sun's first rays danced across the bay.

Her phone buzzed and she glanced over at it.  
Maxxxx: love u

Max. Love and warmth. Joy and gratitude for her best friend. A surge of desire for her girlfriend.  
Max = yum.

This feeling... will never get old.

* * *

 _Sorry it took me so long with another chapter!_

I rewrote a lot of this a couple of times over before it felt right. Originally, Max and Chloe would go visit Rachel together in the graveyard and then Chloe would get transported alone into a dream-like sequence. The dialogue between Max and Chloe as they both saw the doe felt weird to me so I rewrote it to have Chloe go alone. Then it clicked with Chloe facing down her own fear in returning to such a traumatic place reduced by the fact that she knows Damon is dead and the place is probably abandoned. The original BTS scenes where she takes on Damon had always seemed like a test of just how overwhelmingly brave Chloe is and I wanted to echo that here.

Adding William was sort of an afterthought but it seemed right since he visits her the second time she returns to the mill in BTS. He says some ghost dad shit and then disappears when Chloe focuses on her objective again.

One thing I was thinking about was how cool of a heroine Chloe is especially in BTS EP3. She basically goes alone to take on a psycho for someone she loves armed with nothing but some cash and I thought it seemed a little bit lame that Frank steps in and saves her... especially because you never see it. That's why I added the bit about Chloe and Sera saving Frank at the end. I wanted to heavily imply that if Chloe hadn't been there, Frank would have died of his wounds after killing Damon.

I wanted to tow the line between Max and Chloe and Chloe and Rachel since now Max and Chloe are together and Rachel knows it (this Rachel knows about every event in the original 5 episodes.) Originally, I was going to have Rachel and Chloe kiss at the end but that felt like it stilted it a little to far towards cheating. Chloe is so happy with Max and I didn't want to imply that she was still pining for Rachel in the same way she was before Max. She's mourning but she doesn't still want to be with Rachel.

One other thing that was on my mind a lot as I wrote this was answering the question: what happened to Rachel Amber's personality between LIS 1 and BTS. In BTS, she comes across (at least to me) as a huge sweetheart who's reckless but cares a great deal about Chloe while in LIS 1, she comes off (from other peope's stories) as kind of cold hearted. She's cheated on Chloe at least once (probably twice) and taken a whole lot of drugs. I wanted to make the jump between the two games without losing either game's version of her so I wove in the story about her slowly descending into dark drug addiction and it changing her personality. I also wanted to heavily imply that it's her dad who pushes her in that direction with his destructive and selfish behavior. Now that she's dead, the drug addiction has lifted and she's back the old Rachel who isn't numb on drugs anymore.


End file.
